


The Shadows we can't escape.

by artwork ink (retherford)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retherford/pseuds/artwork%20ink
Summary: It has been 5 months since Ashlyn has been called up to the national team. She missed 6 games and 3 camps. The team was starting to get worried what was going on with them all receiving radio silence from her so when the players went back to their teams Ali took it in her hands to figure out what has been going on.





	1. What happened here?

Ali had just gotten off a red eye from California back to Orlando. Sleep deprived and hungry she couldn’t wait to get back to her apartment but she knew there was something she needed to do first. Heading down to the baggage claim she sees a driver holding up her name.

“Welcome back Ms. Krieger” 

“Thanks tom, good to be back” Ali smiles at the driver, and heads over towards the car.

“Heading home tonight?” tom inquires

“Actually I want to make one stop before heading home, want to check on a friend”

“sounds good just tell me where”

“Ashlyn Harris’s house” Ali states matter of factly, not wanting to show any emotion even though she is afraid of walking in on the worst.

The drive seems to take forever, Ali is fighting to keep her eyes open and drifts off a little until she feels a sudden stop of the vehicle. They are waiting at the gate to get into the goalkeepers neighborhood. Ali is suddenly wide awake, anxiety is running through her veins as they get through the gate and closer to the keepers house. Ali knows that the radio silence for the last 5 months she has received from her teammate couldn’t be a good sign.

The driver stops in front of the driveway and tells Ali he will be waiting outside till she is ready to go. Ali slowly makes her way up the driveway, with every step thinking it might not be the best idea. Maybe she should just go home, have someone else check up on the keeper. Alex Morgan knows Ashlyn maybe she should do it. Ali starts retreating back to the car when she hears the house door slam open and a very drunk Ashlyn Harris stumble outside.

“Iss that Ali Krieger in the flesh?” Ashlyn yells out

“Well that depends? Is that the infamous Ashlyn Harris?”

“oh you bet your nice ass it is!” Ashlyn states “come inside warm up its chilly out”

Ali realizes there is no point arguing now. She starts heading to the house and helps Ashlyn walk inside. _Ohh this is gonna be a long night _Ali realizes as they finally make it into the front door. As soon as Ali steps inside she realizes how bad Ashlyn’s state has gotten since she last saw her. The place is covered with fast food containers along with empty beer and whiskey bottles scattered the house. _Oh sweetheart what happened to you_

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Ashlyn asks “Wine, Whiskey, vodka, beer...” Ashlyn interrupted by Ali “just a glass of water would be fine” 

“Water, water, water I know I have some around here” Ashlyn starts stumbling towards the kitchen. Just when she is out of view Ali hears a loud thud. Rushing over Ali sees Ashlyn flat on her ass giggling. _Well I sure got my work cut out for me _

“Here lets help you up” Ali stands over Ashlyn reaching to grab her arms to help her up. Ali decides to just bring Ashlyn back to the couch and grab her own water. Once they get to the couch Ashlyn lays down and tries to find her glass she was drinking from. But all she finds is empty bottles.

“Hey Al, grab my glass too” she hears Ashlyn say scream from the other room. Ali fills two glasses of water and head over to her. 

“Here you go Ash” Ali says with a small smile sitting next to her. Ash plops her head in her lap looking up at her.

“Whatcha get me?” Ashlyn tries to say seductively but comes out more aggressive

“What do you think it is?”

“straight vodka” Ashlyn smiles

“oh you know it Ash” Ali giggles 

Ashlyn finishes her glass and tosses to the ground.

“ROUND TWO” she yells

“whoa slow down ash I haven’t even gotten halfway through mine”

“I can help!” Ashlyn pleads

“hahaha not tonight” Ali laughs

“fineee, hey al?” Ashlyn ponders

“yeah?”

“tell me a story?” Ali smiles, Ashlyn sounds like a little kid at bed time.

“okay so once upon a time there was this princess, and she ruled the whole kingdom, she was funny, honest and just. But one day the kingdom woke up and the princess was gone nowhere to be found. They searched and searched unable to find her.”

Ali feels Ashlyns breathing start to even out and knows Ashlyn is close to falling asleep. Ali starts to get up to head to her apartment when she feels Ashlyn grab her.

“please don’t leave me tonight” Ashlyn says at a whisper. Ali contemplates what to do, of course Ashlyn is one of the defenders friends but they have never stayed the night at each other’s place. Ali sees how much Ashlyn is hurting and decides she should stay. Ali quickly grabs her phone and texts Tom to leave as she won’t be leaving tonight. She kicks her feet up on the coffee table and lays her head back closing her eyes.

“I’m glad your back” Ashlyn whispers

“Me too” Ali says before drifting to sleep.


	2. Aftermath

Ali wakes up from the sunlight hitting her face. She looks around confused for a minute until she sees Ashlyn still passed out in her lap. She smiles and brushes her hair out of her face. _What happened to you_ Ashlyn looked so peaceful as she slept. Ali slowly slid her hands under Ashlyn so she could sneak out. Ali stood up and laid the keepers head back down, waiting for the slight snoring to continue knowing Ali was safe.

Ali goes into the kitchen and grabs a garbage can. She starts picking up the empty beer cans, bottles and take out from around the house. She quickly fills 3 trash bags and starts cleaning up the kitchen and living room. Ali checks her phone 3 missed calls from her brother Kyle and 1 from Alex Morgan. _Kyle is probably just being dramatic. But why is Alex calling? _Ali quickly goes to find somewhere quiet to call her back. Ali heads upstairs to try to not wake the keeper. She goes in the first room and is about to call Alex back until walks inside.

Ali quickly realized this is Ashlyns master bedroom. It looked like a tornado had hit and caused everything to be thrown everywhere. Clothes on the floor everywhere, bed off the bed frame, lights off the night stand. Ali takes more steps in and then notices the wall. There were dozens of holes in the wall. Fist marks from Ashlyn. _What did I miss, and how did I miss it. _

Ali gets pulled from her thoughts when she hears Ashlyn groaning on the couch. Ali quickly and quietly runs down the starts to find Ashlyn starting to stir. Ali quickly looks at her hands to see if those holes were recent or not. There are some bruising but it doesn’t look like it’s recent. Ali starts to try to wake her friend up.

“Hey Ashlyn, hey it’s time to start waking up” Ali whispers

“if you wake up I’ll make you some breakfast”

“Come on Ash please for me” Ashlyn start to open her eyes

“Ali?? What are you doing here???” Ashlyn questions with a raspy voice, clearly confused. Trying to figure out why the defender is in her house and how it got so clean. Ashlyn sits up and looks up at Ali just confused hoping Ali will fill in the blanks.

“I came in last night to check up on you cause you stopped calling and texting me. And well once I got here it was clear I wasn’t leaving” Ali said. Leaving out the part that the keeper asked her to stay as she didn’t want to embarrass her.

“Ali I’m so sorry, yo.. you really didn’t have to check up on me I’m okay” Ashlyn says with zero emotion.

“Ash you don’t have to lie to me. I saw the state you were in last night, I saw how many empty bottles were in here. I know you aren’t okay. We know each other better than that.” Ali pleads to the keeper. Knowing she couldn’t get it out of her if she didn’t want her to know.

“it was one bad night Al, just one. You caught me at a bad moment.”

“I don’t believe you. Those empty bottles were more than one night” Ali argued. Ali could see Ashlyn contemplating how to proceed. Ashlyns fists starting to turn white and shake Ali instinct started to back off after seen what she had done to her own bedroom wall, she didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that. But Instead Ali went over and sat next to Ashlyn grabbing her hand and start rub her thumb against the fists until they start to unclench. Ali laced their fingers together holding her hand.

“Ash, you’re important to me. I was scared the national team was scared. You shut me out and you are doing it again. So talk to me, tell me what’s going on.” Ali begs.

Ashlyn looks up into the defenders brown eyes. Behind them was trust and love.

“Okay, umm well I’ve been having a rough time since everyone left for the national team.” Ashlyn says hesitantly

“That’s understandable Ash, I didn’t get called up and it wreaked me. I felt worthless. Everything I had been working towards was taken away. I understand you can talk to me ” Ali looks over to Ashlyn but she is still looking away. She decides to take a different approach. “And look now I’m back and you will too. Ash we both know they love to try out different players throughout the year. Giving it sometime and you’ll be suiting up again. I know it Ash.”

Suddenly something changed. It was if the whole atmosphere in the room had changed. Ali looks over to try to understand what she said but instead she was shocked. Ashlyn her fierce keeper had tears streaming down her face. Not sure of what to do Ali pulls Ashlyn into her arms. Ashlyn didn’t fight it. Ali was surprised Ashlyn didn’t pull back, the keeper rarely even hugged. But this was different, Ali could tell.

“Ali, they terminated my contract. I will never be called up again” Ashlyn barely gets out through sobs. 

“What.” Ali looks up in disbelief. _Why the hell would they do that _Ali thinks but realized this was not the time to ask. She just holds her keeper in her arms trying to calm her down.

“Al, they will never let me play for the national team again” Ashlyn states in the weakest voice Ali has ever heard from the keeper.


	3. Lightbulb

_“Al, they will never let me play for the national team again” Ashlyn states in the weakest voice Ali has ever heard from the keeper. _

Ali cannot stop thinking. Her head is railing, ideas popping in every which direction. _How did this happen. What did she do, How didn’t I see any of this. _Ali holds the keeper, rubbing her back and neck trying to calm her down. Once Ashlyn’s breathing starts to even out Ali lifts up the keepers chin so she can look at her.

“Hey, we will figure this out. I promise. We will get through this. “ Ali promises to the keeper. Knowing she shouldn’t ask more questions at the moment. 

“Thank you Al, I mean it. Thank you.” Ashlyn looks in her eyes. _Wow I could get lost in those _Ashlyn thinks to herself.

“Whenever you need me, I’ll be here. Also don’t forget we have phones for a reason, reach out please I’ll always answer you.” Ali states earnestly.

“I will I promise. Now though I love you being here I kind of need to figure things out here and want some privacy.” Ashlyn says trying not to sound rude.

“Yeah I need to go meet my brother for lunch, but how about tomorrow we meet for a workout, our club season is going to start right around the corner.” Ali says

“Okay I’m in. Text me the time and place and I’ll be there, Pinky Promise” Ash holds up her pinky with a smirk. Ali laughs and hooks her pinky around the keepers. “Okay deal.”

“Text me if you need anything. I mean anything” Ali says in a serious tone.

“I promise.” Ashlyn states. “see you then” Ali says as she walks out the door. Ash watches the defender walk out to a car and drive off. She closes the door behind her and collapses on it. _What am I going to do with myself, What have I gotten myself into. _Ashlyn scans the room over stopping at whiskey bottle she had sitting on the coffee table.

* * *

Ali quickly gets on her phone and texts her brother letting him know she is on her way but might be a little late. Then quickly calls Alex Morgan to see what she missed and let her know what she found out about the keeper.

“Hey Alex sorry I missed your call what’s up?”

“Oh nothing I was just going for a run this morning wanted to see if you were willing to join, I stopped by your apartment and you weren’t answering so I didn’t know if you were still sleeping or out”

“Oh sorry I wasn’t there I spent the night at Ashlyn’s..” Ali said trailing off

“ Oooooo how was that, late night booty call??” Alex gets excited knowing how Ali feels about the keeper

“No, just checking up on her, you know nothing has happened” Ali quickly shuts it down

“Fine so what’s up with our keeper?” Alex asks

“Umm they cut her”

“Yeah I know we all noticed she wasn’t there DUH” Alex says annoyed

“No they like cut her cut her. She is done with the national team” Ali says

“WHAT, WHY” Alex screams in confusion

“Yeah I know my reaction was the same, I don’t know anything else yet but we should keep an eye on her” Ali tries to say calmly

“Okay will do.. I’ll talk to the other girls as well.”

“Perfect. Okay I have to go I’m having lunch with my brother. Bye Morgan”

“Bye Kriegy!”

Ali takes a deep breath and puts on a smile to go see Kyle. She has missed him over the last few months but her mind will not settle over what is going on with her keeper. It keeps circling all of the facts and what she missed. She makes her way into a nice café and finds her brother playing on his phone. She walks up to him trying to scare him but it didn’t work.

“ALI” Kyle bursts out in the café causing everyone to look. He stands up and hugs her tight.

“Okay, okay, come on, let go, come on I’m starving.” Ali urges. Kyle lets go of his little sister and sits down next to her ready to her all about the national team and catch up on her life.

“Okay sis so tell me everything I want to know it all. Alll the dirt babe.”

“For starters let’s just drop the babe and never say that to me again” Ali sassed

“Okay fine but come on I want to hear everything” Kyle says excitingly

“It was great honestly, I had fun” Ali states. Kyle can tell something is bothering his sister but he decides to come back to it and hear more of the good first.

“I saw your games Alex you looked so good out there. Really strong. Looked like a new mix of players the coach had called up. A lot of young players but let me tell you, your sorry ass was making them look like the old ones. Plus I saw those legs when you walked in here sis. She’s packing some heat.” Kyle jokes, cracking a smile. But his sister doesn’t smile back. Doesn’t even laugh. He knows something is wrong. He looks at his sister who is just starting out the window deep in thought.

“Earth to Alex” Kyle starts

“Earth to Alexandra Krieger” he throws a sugar packet from the table at her. Which finally knocks her out of her gaze.

“Hey! Be nice I’m exhausted” Ali lies

“Hmm long night??” Kyle says seductively

“Yes but not in that way” Ali states

“Oh just hungover then? God sometimes I’m glad I’m sober” Kyle praises.

Just like that a lightbulb went off in Ali’s mind. _Why didn’t I think of that before? Is this what Ashlyn is going through? Could this be why she was cut from the team? _

“Hey Kyle, I need you to tell me about how you decided to be sober.” Ali says

“Hahaha oh Alex are you gonna become sober now, Ha I’d love to see that” Kyle mocks his sister.

“I’m serious Kyle. I think I might need your help” Ali states seriously.


	4. Finders Keepers

“Oh okay” Kyle states seriously realize his sister was serious. “Well I was at rock bottom. I lost everything and everyone, everyone left no one cared about me anymore. One night I was at a party and this random kid walked in, within 20 minutes he passed out right in front of me. No one cared or even flinched at this kid passed out on the ground. I quickly realized he had more than just blacked out. Alex this kid was going to die. So I brought him to the hospital and the next morning I went to my first AA meeting. For some reason that kid he brought me out of that dark place. A couple years ago I actually met him and thanked him for saving my life. He didn’t know me, but it didn’t matter. We saved each other that night.” Kyle says feeling his emotions start to come up at the end of it.

“Wow Kyle, I didn’t know that.” Ali says in shock 

“Well I don’t go around telling people all about this” Kyle jokes, hoping humor would lighten the conversation. “So who are you trying to help?” Kyle inquires hoping to pull her back into the conversation.

“I think a teammate might be struggling but I can’t tell. She didn’t get called up for the national team and she just kind of disappeared on all of us. The whole 5 months she didn’t respond to any of our texts and calls, which is nothing like her. Normally we would text every day. So as soon as I got back in town I went over to her place to check on her. She was really rough Kyle, she was completely wasted when I got there and her place was trashed with empty bottles. I don’t know what to do..” Ali says difting off into thought again

“Well if there is one thing I know to be true is that Ashlyn has to figure out she needs help for herself, you can’t push her to that decision, Mom and Dad tried to send me to rehab so many times and I never took it seriously. As much as it sucks to watch her suffer she has to figure it out for herself.” Kyle warns Ali

“Yeah, I understand that. It’s just hard to see her hurting… wait how did you know it was Ashlyn, I never said her name!”

“Well Alex it wasn’t hard. Who didn’t get called up from the national team that lives in Orlando? That’s only leaves Ashlyn” Kyle says in a detective voice.

Ali holds up her hands and laughs “You’ve caught me red handed.. but please don’t tell anyone about this. I don’t want to start something over hopefully nothing” Ali urges her brother 

“Sis, you know I’m the best at secrets. I have never told a single soul about your “special feelings” for that keeper” Kyle mocks.

“Shut up Kyle, you know that was years ago. Just one crazy night at a national camp where we both drank a little too much” Ali says with a blush slowly creeping on her checks.

“Yeah and then you guys made out and never spoke about it again, pretending like you both “forgot” about that crazy night” Kyle jokes

“Okay, okay I got to get going I have a lot to unpack and want to relax tonight. I’m exhausted, see you next week?” Ali askes “Sure thing sis” Ali stands up to hug her brother goodbye and heads over to her apartment finally. She hops in an Uber and plays on her phone until they arrive at her apartment. Ali walks up to the door and steps inside. Both her bags have already been delivered here from the night before. _Ahh it’s good to be home._ Ali starts to unpack her bags from the last couple months. It has her 100 cap jersey signed by all of the players in that game. She scans over the signatures wishing Ashlyn’s name was on it. She doesn’t spend too much time pondering about the signature when her phone goes off.

5:18 Kyle: Here’s a link to the early signs for alcohol addiction. If you need anything reach out, I will always answer. Anytime any place.

5:23 Ali: Thanks Kyle. I will ask you if I need anything.

Ali sets down her phone and goes over to the couch, she puts in some old Disney movies and watches them. Though she doesn’t like to admit it, Ali has a soft spot for Disney classics there is something about them that brings her back to her childhood. She puts on Hercules and starts drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Alex Morgan decides it’s time she should check on the keeper as Ali had done it the night before. She pulls up the Ashlyn’s driveway and notices all of the lights in the house are on so she must be home. Alex heads up the front door and knocks, there is no answer so she knocks again. Still nothing so Alex decides to open the door and see what the keeper is up to. To her luck the front door is unlocked. She steps inside and doesn’t see Ashlyn anywhere. She starts heading from room to room searching for her. Finally, she looks out the window into the backyard and sees Ashlyn standing in the shallow end of her pool fully clothed with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a red solo cup in the other. _Holy shit what happened to you_

Alex quickly heads outside to find out what Ashlyn is up to. She doesn’t want to startle the keeper so she makes sure to announce her presence as much as possible. Before heading out she knocks on the sliding glass door that heads to the pool to let Ashlyn know she’s coming out. Ashlyn looks up to see Alex standing outside in front of her. Ashlyn quickly shakes her head and welcomes Alex.

“Hey stranger what are you doing here” Ashlyn gets out while walking towards the edge of the pool.

“Just wanted to see what you were up to, I haven’t seen you in a while thought we could hang out tonight” Alex lies trying to not sound too worried about the keeper.

“Perfect let me get into some dry clothes and we can do whatever you want… Have you had dinner yet” Ashlyn asks trying to be as sober as possible. 

“It’s 8 pm Ash of course I ate” Alex says quick with confusion but soon realizing the keeper probably has no concept of time at the moment. “but I’m still hungry so I’ll eat” Alex quickly covers for the keeper.

“Perfect there is this new recipe I have been wanting to try, mind if I cook?” Ashlyn asks as she heads up to her room to find some dry clothes to put on. “Sure, but are you sure you can cook right now, I don’t want to impose on your night” Alex lies hoping they can just order food instead. “Yeah I’m good to go Alex” Ashlyn says while rushing down the stairs heading to the kitchen to start cooking. Ashlyn starts grabbing food from the fridge and starts boiling some water.

“Need any help” Alex asks hoping she can help with some point of the meal. “Nope I got it all under control, plus I cannot let you cook in my kitchen, that’s the rule” Ashlyn smirks to her friend. “Here, have some wine” Ashlyn offers. Alex accepts a glass and goes over to the keepers couch sitting down and turns on the Tv.

Alex starts flipping through the channels to find something good when she hears the keeper start to cut up some vegetables. Alex quickly heads over to Ashlyn realizing that is one task you do not want to do drunk. “Hey Ashlyn let me do that, I don’t want you to hurt yourself” Alex tries to ask in a way that won’t upset the keeper. “No its fine I got it” Ashlyn insists. Alex debates on whether or not it’s worth it to argue with the keeper more but she decides she must. She downs her glass of wine and decides she has to step in.

“Ashlyn I know you have been drinking please let me cut up the veggies I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Your hands are your life Ashlyn. Your whole position is based around it. I don’t want you to hurt them with only a couple weeks before the season starts” Alex states knowing that the keeper cannot ignore the fact that she needs to keep her hands safe for her career.

“I SAID I GOT IT” Ashlyn snaps at the forward. Frustrated that she would assume she doesn’t know how to cut up some damn vegetables. At this moment Ashlyn decides she is going to show her teammate how good she can slice things up. She start slicing the vegetables very quickly until suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her left hand. She looks down and sees blood all over the vegetables. Ashlyn quickly realizes she just graced the top of her middle finger with the blade. Then all of a sudden everything went black.


	5. How far can you sink?

Alex quickly throws some water on Ashlyn to wake her up. “Come on Ash, Come on wake up for me” Slowly Ash opens her eyes  _ what the hell was that, oh yeah the finger.  _ “Yeah, yeah, im good sorry just blood you know” Ashlyn admits. 

“Yeah you’re lucky you just cut just the tip of your finger off Ash, I thought I was gonna have to take you in for stitches” Alex jokes honestly. 

Alex slowly helps Ashlyn back to her feet. Sitting her down on her barstools. Hoping to level with the keeper emotionally she sits on the stool next to Ashlyn. “Hey, come on Ash you know you can talk to me. I’ll always listen.” Alex urges. 

“I’m not in the mood to talk right now Alex, not tonight” Ashlyn says with no emotion. 

“Okay well i’m not leaving tonight” Alex says.

“Fine will can we at least drink it’s only 9” Ashlyn urges hoping the forward will loosen up.

Alex hops around the island and grabs the booze from above the fridge. “What are you drinking?” Ash smiles knowing that she got her way for once. 

* * *

Ali woke up realizing that she had slept through the whole movie. Her dreams were filled with memories from the drunken night with Ashlyn. However, those memories quickly turned into worrying once she remember the gravity of the previous night. Ali slowly goes over to her kitchen and pours herself a glass a wine. She opens her phone to read the article her brother sent her. Checking them off in her mind if Ashlyn showed the sign. 

  * Experiencing temporary blackouts or short-term memory loss. -_Unknown_
  * Exhibiting signs of irritability and extreme mood swings. - _Check_
  * Making excuses for drinking such as to relax, deal with stress or feel normal. -_Check_
  * Choosing drinking over other responsibilities and obligations. -_Check_
  * Becoming isolated and distant from friends and family members. - _Big Check_
  * Drinking alone or in secrecy. -_Check_
  * Feeling hungover when not drinking. - _Unknown _
  * Changing appearance and group of acquaintances you hang out with. - _Unknown _

_ Okay well at least we know what we are dealing with here _ . Ali spends the rest of the night researching every article she can find on helping people with alcohol issues. She finds out different ways to approach the issues with someone and the best ways to help Ashlyn. Ali finishes her glass of wine and heads over to her bedroom.  _ I hope I’m wrong. Please, let me be wrong. _ She doesn’t stop repeating as she drifts off to sleep. 

Ali wakes up and grabs her phone 8:38 am  _ ugh let’s get up.  _ Ali puts on a pair of leggings and tanktop and runs out the door. During the run everything she read keeps circling through her mind.  _ I need to text her.  _ As soon as she got home she texted Ashlyn.

Ali 9:05: Hey Ashlyn, wanna meet at the field around 11 to practice? 

Across town Ashlyn wakes up to a ding on her phone. She can’t tell if she is still drunk or hung over. She stands up from the couch and heads over to the kitchen. She pours herself a cup of coffee and adds some liqour to it.  _ Ahh the only way to wake up  _ Ashlyn goes over to find her phone. She finds it buried in her couch. She looks and sees a text from Ali, the women she had been dreaming about all night. 

Ashlyn 9:18 : Hey wanna meet at 10:30 for a run before practice? I think I need to warm up my legs, care to join?

Ali 9:20 : Yeah I could go for a run I’ll meet you then :)

Ali decides another run wouldn’t be too bad. Plus she really wanted to see her friend. She quickly packs some shorts a practice jersey and soccer ball into a bag and heads over to the field. She gets in the car excited to go see her friend. 

Ashlyn starts grabbing some soccer clothes, her goalie gloves and heads to grab her keys. She stops a minute to try to remember how much she had to drink last night but she thinks she’s fine. She throws her bag into the car and is about to back up until she realizes she forgot her water bottle. She stops and head back into grab it before heading to the field. 

Ali arrives at the field and heads to the locker room to quickly change. She heads to the field and starts doing some drills waiting for the keeper to show up. Just as she is about to go check her phone and make sure the keeper is still on her way she sees Ashlyn’s Jeep pull up next to the field.  _ Thank god  _ Ali thinks to herself as she watches the keeper slowly exit the jeep and head to the back to grab her bag and ball. Ashlyn spots Ali and gives a smile and head nod. Ali recipricates it. 

“Got worried you were gonna ditch me” Ali yells over to her favorite keeper

“Oh Al, you know I would never skip out on alone time with you” Ali feels a slight blush start on checks hoping the keeper doesn’t notice. 

Ali kicks the soccer ball over to her keeper, Ashlyn quickly drops her ball and water bottle to catch the ball. “Trying to pull a fast one on me I see” Ashlyn jokes. 

“Always, now go get changed please” Ali tries to hurry up the keeper 

“Yeah, I’m going” Ashlyn heads to the locker room leaving behind her soccer ball and water bottle. 

Ali keeps running some drills to work on footwork while she waits for the keeper. It is starting to become more humid as the day goes on. Ali heads over to take a sip of the keepers water bottle realizing she forgot hers at home. She squirts some in her mouth and immediately spits it out.  _ What the hell is that _ Ali takes another small sip to see what she had just taken. Ashlyn’s water bottle is filled with vodka.  _ Maybe she just grabbed the first one she found and it was already filled? Or at least I hope that’s the case.  _

  
Ali quickly sets down the water bottle and goes back to her drills. Ali waits for the Ashlyn to come out of the locker room to start their run. Knowing it won’t be long since Ashlyn never runs much during the games anyways. Ashlyn finally comes out from the locker room and runs over to the defender. “Ready to race?” Ashlyn teases “oh it’s on” Ali snaps back taking off running. Ashlyn tried to keep up but can’t. They run a quick 2 miles around the field and head back to their stuff. Ashlyn goes to grab her water bottle. Ali watches to see if the keeper is shocked when she takes a sip.  _ Come on Ash, please be shocked. Please. _ But instead the keeper takes a few steps and heads over to the defender “Okay, what’s next?” 


	6. One v one

“I was thinking a little one on one, try to better your footwork” Ali suggests. She quickly comes up with a plan to get to a sip of the keepers water bottle. _ Just get to the point where I need some water and quickly run over and grab it, thinking it’s my own. _

“You saying I have bad footwork!?” Ashlyn says while pretending to be hurt from the comment 

“I guess we will have to find out, plus a little one on one is good for you” Ali smiles while setting up the cones. “So behind each of us there is a yellow cone, our job is to protect it without using our hands” Ali smiles at the keeper “while we are trying to get the ball to touch the other persons yellow cone. First person to 3 wins. Easy enough?” Ali challenges. 

“Oh yeah I’m ready. I will warn you Al I have played this game before and I’m pretty good” Ashlyn smirks are the defender. “Well we will see about that won’t we” Ali sasses back knowing the keeper stood no chance. 

Ali quickly drops the ball in the middle to start. Ashlyn takes possession of it for a couple seconds but quickly loses the ball to the defender. Ali does two scissor kicks to get around Ashlyn and quickly hits the ball into the yellow cone. Ashlyn stands there in shock of what had just happened. “Ali, what the hell, how come you aren’t a forward?” Ashlyn asks still dumbfounded on what just happened. 

“Well I did play forward for a bit in my youth. But then coaches realized I was more aggressive so they put me at defender and I guess it has stuck ever since” Ali answers honestly. “What about you keeper, ever play a different position?” Ali asked while passing the ball to Ashlyn. 

“Honestly not really. I mean in elementary school we all moved around that was just kind of how it works when we are younger. But ever since I joined a traveling team when I was in middle school I was the goalie. Never looked back I guess. Also i think it’s only fair if you hop in the net for a little bit as you are throwing me into a position I don’t know, or do you play that as well?” Ashlyn challenges 

“I will let you know I am a woman of many talents” Ali smirks “Okay, ready for round two? I’ll even let you start with the ball” As she kicks the ball over to goalie. 

“I know you are trying to make fun of me but I will start with the ball as it only seems fair, but it is getting really hot out. Mind if I take my shirt off?” Ashlyn questions. Realizing the defender had seen her in a sports bra many times the last couple years but for some reason this feels different. She can’t exactly put her finger on it but it feels more intimate in a way. Ashlyn gets pulled from her thoughts by Ali starting to speak. 

“No it’s fine I am going to lose mine too, this Florida heat is killing me,” Ali admits while taking off her tank top. As Ali takes it off and throws it to the side she thought she saw the keeper look over her body and a slight blush appear on her checks. _ Stop kidding yourself she has seen you shirtless hundreds of times and her checks are just red from working out. _She thinks while also hoping what she saw was true. 

Ali looks back and see Ashlyn taking her shirt off she slowly racks her eyes over the keepers abs. _ Holy shit. _ Ali starts to feel butterflies in her stomach. _ I could get used to that view. _Ali then realized she had been caught staring. 

“Like what you see Krieger?” Ashlyn smirks noticing the brunette start to blush seeing she’s been caught. 

Ali doesn’t have time to think instead she kicks the ball at the keeper. Hitting Ashlyn directly in the stomach. _ Shit. Shit. Shit. _Ashlyn quickly grabs the ball. “Nice save” Ali smirks at the keeper. “Okay come on round two” Ashlyn says dropping the ball to her feet. 

Ali quickly starts defending the keeper. Ashlyn tries to kick the ball wide of the defender. Ali quickly realizes Ashlyn’s mistake and runs to get the ball. Ashlyn tries to keep up but knows there is only way to stop the defender. She needs to slide tackle her. _ To be fair Ali never said it wasn’t allowed. _ Before she second guesses herself she slides at the ball trying to kick the ball away. _ Ah shit. _Ashlyn realizes she took out the defenders legs in the process. Accidentally taking Ali down while she landing right on top of her. “Shit i’m sorry did I hurt you?” Ashlyn askes realizing the defender hasn’t moved yet. Ali quickly looks up and moves so her head is inches away from Ashlyn’s. 

“Playing rough are we?” Ali says feeling her pulse start to quicken with the close proximity of the keeper. _ Shit. Stick to the plan. _ Ali can’t help be realize she likes this position with the keeper looking into her eyes. Ashlyn’s eyes seemed to be darker than they normally are. Before she knows it the keeper flips the position getting on top of the defender. _ Damn. _Ali quickly realizes how turned on she is getting from Ashlyn taking control of the situation. She looks into her eyes and sees Ashlyn looking at her with hunger in her eyes. Before she can think Ashlyn closes the gap between them and gently kissing Ali’s lips. Ali is surprised for a second but quickly forgets and gets lost in the kiss. Ashlyn’s lips against her own is something the defender quickly realizes she needed in her life. The kiss seems to have ignited a flame within both of them. Just as Ashlyn slowly pulls away to apologize, realizing she might have overstepped, but instead Ali pulls the keeper back in and deepens the kiss. 

Ali moves her hand to the back of the keepers neck playing with the short hair. She moves her other hand to Ashlyn’s back pulling her closer. Her mind is peaceful, feeling as though this is second nature to her. But Ali’s body starts to feel her pulse quickening throughout every nerve. Then she feels the Ashlyn move one hand to grab her hip. _ Fuck, I want you _ . They quickly pull back for air realizing they have forgotten to breathe but Ashlyn quickly pulls Ali right back into the kiss. Ali feels the keepers tongue move against her own. Ali starts to feels as if she is on fire. _ I need you. _ Ali feels Ashlyn slide her hand from Ali’s hip to over her clit. With just the simple graze Ali feels like she is starting to become undone. Ashlyn pulls back looking down at Ali for permission. “Please Ash” is all she can get out. Ashlyn nods and starts to kiss Ali’s neck. She brings her hand to the tip of the defenders shorts and starts to tuck her hand under. _ Fuck me, Ash, Please _. Ashlyn’s hand starts to lower down Ali’s shorts just inches from where Ali wants it to be. Ashlyn can already feel the heat radiating from Ali. But just then water starts squirting the keeper in her eyes. Confused Ashlyn looks up and realizes the sprinkler system for the field has turned on. 

  
Ali starts to feel Ashlyn’s hand slip away. _ No, Please no. _ Ali opens her eyes and sees Ashlyn sitting up along with all of the sprinklers on. “Look’s like they thought we weren’t wet enough” Ashlyn says helping the defender. _ You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. _“Come on, let's go somewhere a little dryer” Ashlyn says taking her hand and running to the side of the field.


	7. Unexpected

Ali quickly catches up to the keeper on the sidelines. “So what do you say one more quick run before we call it quits. Seeing as we can’t work on your footwork anymore?” Ali smiles to Ashlyn. “A run can cool us off?” Ali tries. Knowing the sexual tension that is building between them every second they wait. “Oh you want to cool off?” The keeper challenges. Knowing that it would be good for them to cool off a bit since other teammates and staff could arrive at any minute. Ali blushes not knowing what to say to Ashlyn. Knowing that neither of them really want to run but it is the best thing to do. Before she can answer Ashlyn takes off in a sprint. “Hey that’s not fair!” Ali screams to the keeper quickly catching up to her. 

“So tell me a little more about yourself Ash” Ali asks. Realizing that other than soccer history she didn’t know a whole lot about the keeper. 

“You trying to get emotionally invested in me Krieger?”

“So what if I am?” Ali challenges

“Okay fair, well I was born and raised in Florida with my brother Chris, quickly realized I wanted to do something big with my life so I started really putting all my energy into soccer which my parents thought was stupid cause they didn’t think it’d go anywhere but jokes on them cause it has. I been focusing more time on helping a non profit in town which helps with mental health thinking after soccer probably working with them or starting my own. I think that’s a good run down for now. What about you Ali what’s your story?” 

“Well, first off that’s amazing. I know I have been struggling to figure out what to do after soccer as well. But let’s see I grew up in Virginia excelled at soccer pretty quickly and realizing it was what I wanted to do. Went to penn state for college and right after college headed to germany to play for a couple years. After that saw another league was forming in the U.S. quickly joined and haven’t looked back since. As for after soccer goals I am not sure. Maybe broadcasting or coaching but that is not a question for today.” Ali says looking at the Ashlyn

Ashlyn hesitates before speaking but realizes that she trusts Ali so she continues “Al, do you ever worry that like..” she pauses for a second the gage the defender before continuing but just see love and trust in Ali’s eyes so she continues “Like it all can be taken away in any minute, having no control over the future not even tomorrow?” Ashlyn asks hoping that it wasn’t too much for the defender. Ashlyn looks over to see Ali has stopped running. Ashlyn backtracks to see the defender sitting on the grass. 

“Ashlyn listen to me. You might not have control over the national team placements but you do over the clubs. You are a hell of a goalie. Even if there is injury or miscommunication you will always be called on from the club. You are the captain, it won’t be taken away. We won’t.” Ali says making eye contact with the keeper. Letting her know that she was telling the truth. 

Ashlyn takes a seat next to the defender. Contemplating her next move. “But what if it’s not in my control.” says honestly while looking in the distance. “A lot of things aren’t in our control like injuries and health issues, they suck but we can get through them and come back,” Ali says not sure what the keeper is talking about.

“It’s not that simple Al, it’s not an injury or mental healthy it’s bigger than that. I told a national team trainer and that’s what terminated my contract. The same will happen with the club team as well. I just am not sure what to do.” Ashlyn admits trailing off, realizing she admitted more than she thought she would. But for some reason Ali just seems to pull it out of her. 

“Well I don’t know what you are referring to but I doubt the club will respond the same way Ash, they are more willing to work through things than the national team.” Ali says thinking of all of the teammates who have been able to take off for health, family or personal reasons with no questions asked. 

“Yeah that’s true. I don’t know if it’s in their control though.” Ashlyn admits. Standing up trying to end the conversation before she says too much. Hoping Ali will catch the hint. Ali stands up behind her, “So, let’s finish this run” Ali says looking to the keeper. “Okay I’m right behind you” 

They quickly finished their run and stopped by their stuff. “Hey want to go get lunch?” Ali asked hoping she could keep the conversation with the keeper flowing. Knowing that if they stop the keepers walls might go up. 

“Sure I don’t have any other plans today. Where do you want to go?” Ashlyn asks while gathering her things. 

“Not sure, I know a cute family owned pizza place close want to go there?” 

“Sounds good to me! I’ll follow” Ashlyn says. 

Ali quickly realizes that Ashlyn had been drinking earlier. “Um want to just ride with me, it’d be easier.” Ali says hoping to not sound off putting. “Sounds good to me” 

They quickly get into Ali’s car and head towards the pizza place. Ashlyn quickly started DJing as they ride to the pizza place. Ashlyn decides to play hip hop music and raps as Ali drives. Ali laughs watching Ashlyn.  _ I could get used to watching this as a drive. _ They quickly arrive to the place and grab a table. The waiter quickly comes over and grabs there order. Ali orders a margarita pizza and some water. Ashlyn orders meat pizza and beer. Ali takes a mental note and tries to continue the conversation from earlier. 

“You know Ash, I don’t think there is anything you can do that the team wouldn’t follow.” Ali says grabbing her water and taking a sip. Ashlyn thinks for a minute on trying to think of the best thing to say. “Imagine it was 50 years ago and I came out as gay, though some of our teammates wouldn’t care they would still fire me. It wouldn’t be up to them it be up to higher up people.” Ashlyn says. 

“Ashlyn, everyone knows that you are gay, no one cares. Plus there are laws now, they can’t fire you for that stuff.” Ali says. 

“Yeah true there are some laws, but not enough” Ashlyn says 

Ali starts to ask way she means but she was quickly interrupted by the waiter bringing their pizza. “Damn these look amazing, how did I not know about this place” Ashlyn says dumbfounded. 

“I just found it last week, actually by brother did but it is amazing. The owner actually moved here from Italy, he claims it’s the only real pizza in town.” Ali laughs. Ashlyn takes a bite and moans “damn I think he is right this is amazing.” Ali quickly agrees, “Yeah the pizza is amazing.” 

“So Ash, talk to me. What happened with this trainer?” Ali asks hoping she will open up over the meal. “I really like you Ash, nothing will change my opinion of you. Nothing. I mean it.” Ali says looking into the keepers eyes. Hoping she will tell Ali what has been going on. 

Ashlyn takes a second and decides to tell Ali. “Well no one really knows this so don’t tell anyone please.” “Not a problem it will be our little secret.” Ali smiles looking at the keeper. Instead of smiling the back Ashlyn looks afraid. “It’s okay Ash, no matter what I am here. I really care about you.” 

Ashlyn looks at Ali,  _ I really hope you don’t care. Please for once don’t mind.  _ “Okay so I need to tell you something. But before I do, I want you to know I care about you too.” Ashlyn smiles at the defender. “But if this changes things I understand, I get it, and that’s okay.” 

“Ash I promise it won’t” Ali smiles. Thinking she knows what the keeper is leading to.  _ It’s okay. We will figure this out. My brother could so can you,  _ Ali thinks. 

Ashlyn looks at Ali knowing what she is about to say could change everything.  _ Well might as well just say it. No turning back now.  _

“Al, I think I’m transgender..” Ash admits quietly 

“What” Ali blurts out, realizing she didn’t mean to say it out loud. 

  
  



	8. Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! From this chapter going forward Ashlyn will be called Ash and use they/them pronouns.

Ali’s mind is racing in every direction. Trying to decode what Ashlyn was saying, since it caught her by surprise. She looks at the blond realizing her reaction mixed with her hesitation is not helping the conversation at all. So Ali decides she should start talking. 

“Okay Ash, there is nothing wrong with that. Thank you for telling me. Is it okay if I call you Ash?” Ali asks realizing she doesn’t want to make the goalie more uncomfortable. 

“Yes, Ash is perfect” the keeper states.

“Okay great, may I ask some questions?” Ali asks unsure on how to proceed. 

“Go ahead”

“ Why do you say that you think?” Ali asks realizing it is a loaded question. 

Ash pauses before answering trying to figure out the best way to put it into words. “Well I know, I know I am transgender FTM. I’ve known since I was little but I wasn’t able to voice how I felt in my household, I was scared of how my family would react. Then when soccer took off I just kinda pushed down how I felt so I could continue playing. And now with soccer starting to dwindle down I feel more intrigued to accept that part of me. But I know it will come at some cost. And to be honest I don’t know if I am able to accept that cost.” 

“Ash, it’s worse for you to live your life without living it truthfully. I do not know all of the costs that will come with this. However, I know that I will be right by your side throughout this. I will do whatever I can to help. Soccer has played a huge role in your life, however, your life has more to it than soccer Ash. All of ours do. You need to remember that.”

“Yeah I know it just is complicated.” Ash blurts out 

“It will always be complicated Ash, but I know so many people will help you and stand with you through this.” 

“Yeah that is true.” Ash says finishing the pizza. “Are you ready for our team meeting tomorrow?” Ash ponders hoping to move the conversation forward from the topic. 

“Oh I was born ready Harris. I’m excited to see everyone again. I feel like I haven’t seen them in ages.” Ali says quickly realizing the keeper didn’t want to talk about it anymore. “Want to get the check and head back?” Ali adds.

“Sounds good. I’ll pay” Ashlyn offers. “You don’t have to do that.” Ali starts to argue but Ash lifts up their hand to stop Ali. “Don’t worry about it.” Ash says giving the waiter a credit card. 

The drive back to the field was quite. Ali wasn’t sure if Ash wanted to talk so she didn’t as any questions. Ali finally breaks the silence once she pulls next to the keepers car. “Hey Ash, thank you for telling me and trusting me. It means a lot to me.” Ali says grabbing the keepers strong hand. Instantly she felt a jolt of electricity between them, just like she felt on the field. There is something between the two of them. That makes them both drop their walls, as if they were two magnets being drawn to each other no matter how far apart they are there is always that urgening. 

Ash leads in to Ali looking at the defender. Noticing how Ali takes in a short sharp breathe with Ash’s movement. Ash turns Ali’s head and brings their lips over the defenders ears. “Don’t mention it krieger, but seriously don’t mention it.” Ash whispers. Alis body erupts in goosebumps with the keepers hot breathe against her. Ali quickly turns her head and catches the keepers lips on her own. Quickly giving into the kiss, feeling the keepers soft lips playing against her own. Ash pulls back before it becomes heated knowing if they started they wouldn’t stop. “See you tomorrow Al” Ash says while exiting the defenders car. Ash hopes into the jeep and drives away. Ali sits there for a moment to compose herself.  _ Was I wrong this whole time? Did I over analyze the drinking? Or maybe, could they be related?  _ Ali quickly realizes she should call her brother, seeing if he thought it could be related. 

Kyle was out for a walk with his dog when he saw his sister calling him. “Hey chica what’s up?”

“Kyle when you were drinking was it to mask your emotions about being gay?” Ali blurted out trying to get straight to the point. 

“Whoa sis, trying to analyze my drinking issue?” 

“Kyle please do you think that is true?” Ali pleads trying to see if there could be a possible connection between the two. 

“I mean yeah I guess that could be true. I haven’t put much thought into it.. I know that alcoholism is an issue within the LGBTQ+ community with 25% has alcohol dependency issue. So possibly why?” 

“Just curious. Thanks. Bye” Ali answered quickly hangs up the phone and drives home. 

* * *

Ali arrives home drops all of her stuff at the door and grabs her laptop to see if there was any research on the topic. Her eyes scans over articles all night which all come up with similar facts.

  * Transgender individuals, in particular, are especially vulnerable to using addictive substances to manage anxiety or depression. Studies have found that transgender students are more likely to deal with negative stigma and discrimination by abusing alcohol and maintaining poor sexual health.
  * The risk factors for addiction among transgender people are very high 

Ali’s head is spinning with ideas after reading so many articles. Ali decides the more she can get the keeper to talk to her about how they feel the better. Especially since Ash isn’t currently talking to someone professional about it yet. But Ali knows that eventually she needs to talk to a professional and really work through this before it gets too far. 

Ali also looks into soccer regualtions for transgender individuals. Hoping she was able to find some clear answers on what to do. However, rules didn’t seem to have a set way to handle this. Some teams allow transgender individuals to play with the team they were on prior to their transition as long as they keep the doses of testosterone below an amount. Ali debates if she should reach out to the national team to find out more about why they terminated Ash. But decides to wait, until Ash tells her more about it before reaching out. Ali tries to figure out a plan to find out if the club would allow Ash to play with outing the keeper.  _ Hmm this will be harder than I thought.  _

Ali runs hundreds of scenarios through her head all night but isn’t able to find the perfect one. She decides to head to bed and try to figure it out tomorrow. As she closes her eyes she thinks of Ash and her on the field, remembering it was not a dream. 

* * *

Meanwhile at Ash’s house, Ash is currently in the kitchen tyring to find answers at the bottom of a whiskey bottle. Wondering if the defender feels how they feel. Or if Ali is disgusted by them. 

  
  



	9. Butterflies

Ali is awoken by a banging on her door. She looks over to her alarm clock and sees it is 9:45. She quickly pulls on a sweatshirt and shorts and goes to see who is at her door. The knocking at the door continues,  _ I’m coming, I’m coming.  _ Ali answers her door to see Kyle standing on the other side of the door with coffee for them both. 

“What took you so long?” Kyle says while walking into the apartment 

“Good to see you too.” Ali says as she shuts the door. “Why are you here?” Ali questions realizing she doesnt remember them having plans today. 

“Can’t I just stop by and say hi?” Kyle says pretending to be offended 

“Yes, but you usually don’t” Ali challenges knowing he has never done that before and probably never will.

“Okay, well I just wanted to check up on you. Your call last night freaked me out it.” Kyle admits

“Oh, don’t worry about it I was curious.” Ali lies knowing she doesn’t want to out the keeper. 

“Is this about Ashlyn? We all know she is gay Alex, there isn’t as much discrimination now of days than there was 10 years ago. I mean it isn’t perfect by any means yet but we are going in the right direction. Anyways, I don’t think there is a correlation there Alex.” Ali has to bite her lip. She knows her brother has no idea about ash but it still pains Ali to hear wrong pronouns and full name.  _ I can’t imagine how this makes them feel.  _

“Yeah I guess you are right” Ali lies hoping her brother wouldn’t catch the change in her voice. 

To her luck Kyle didn’t seem to notice. He quickly sat down on the couch and opened Netflix. “So other than your gay theory have you made any progress with Ashlyn?” Kyle inquires hoping she had started to make some progress. 

“To be honest I got to know her a bit better but not as much as I wanted to” Ali states honestly hoping her brother can point her in the right direction. 

“Well Alex you aren’t going to be able to heal her in a day. Trust me honey I wish it was that easy but it’s not, it takes time, a lot of it. Hopefully she can figure it out before it affects her more” 

“Kyle, what do I do. Like what does a partner do during this?” 

“A partner? Oh sis, you ambitious. Did something happen are you two an item?” Kyle receives a glare from Ali realizing that his point was the least important of the question his sister asked. “Okay well I mean if I was with someone who was struggling with addiction I would make sure they knew I was going to be there through thick and thin and support them. That’s the most important thing. Then maybe try to get them to talk to you more about it and if it starts getting real bad suggest them to rehab or a specialist. But everyone is different Alex. I cannot stress that enough, everyone has their own recovery and path towards recovery.” 

Ali nods at her brother making sure he knows that she understands. 

“So tell me about this partnership” Kyle smiles at his sister knowing this is going to be good.

“It’s not much, we just kinda made out on the field a bit when we met for some practice.” Ali says trying to downplay the intimate moment they had on the field.

“You what!?” Kyle jumps up and runs over to Ali who is standing in the kitchen. “Tell me from the top and don’t you dare leave out any details or else I’ll go ask Ashlyn.” 

Knowing her brother was serious Ali decides it’s best to tell him about the whole encounter. Telling him how it had started out as just a real practice to get ready for the club season which starts in a couple weeks. However, it quickly turned into something more. She remembers the dirty play that caused her to fall onto the keeper and how Ash quickly changed the position and leaned in. Ali decides it’s best to leave out the part that she begged the keeper to keep going, knowing her brother didn’t need to hear all the details. She quickly tells her brother how they had to end up stopping because the sprinklers went off. 

“Damn, good thing they went off, I don’t think you’d like the first time you guys fuck to be on the soccer field. That’d be a little weird, anyways, what are you guys? Like a couple, or friends with beneifts, fuck buddies?” 

Ali glares at her brother but realizes that she doesn’t know the answer which changes her stern face into one of confusion. “I don’t know what we are Kyle, is that bad?” Ali says in a slight panic. 

“Oh Alex no it is fine. You guys are still just in the first steps of this thing. I have been with guys and it was months before we decided what we were. Don’t worry about it, it will come out naturally I promise.” Kyle smiles knowing he just helped to ensure his sister didn’t overthink this. 

“Okay good, wanna watch a movie? I’ll even let you pick” 

“Perfect, get ready for some Mamma Mia” Kyle smiles and quickly pulls it up on netflix. 

Ali settles in next to her brother on the couch, she starts to watch the movie but quickly gets pulled into her own thoughts.  _ What do I want Ash and I to be? Dating? Yeah I think dating hopefully something more than that. There is just something about them that is so raw and unique. It pulls me in no matter how far or how long we are apart. Whenever I see them we just catch up right where we left off. I wonder what they think of me? Are they feeling these things as well or am I just a fling..  _ Ali’s thoughts get interrupted by her brother. 

“Where is your laptop? I have to check on if this photo works for my instagram” Kyle says while starting to go through his sisters apartment. 

“It’s on the island in the kitchen” Ali states while still distracted by her thoughts but pretends to watch the movie again. 

“Umm Alex? What is this?” Before he finishes talking Ali knows exactly what she was looking up last night. She feels her stomach drop hoping he doesn’t connect the dots.  _ Why they hell didn’t I close my browser.  _ She quickly comes up with a lie hoping he will buy it. 

“Oh it’s nothing I was just doing a little research last night for a non profit Ash works with” She lies through her teeth hoping Kyle believes her. There is a long silence before she finally hears him speak. 

“Damn that’s cool I didn’t know Ashlyn worked with a non profit” Kyle says kinda surprised that he didn’t know that about her.   
“Yeah pretty amazing isn’t it,” Ali says. 

Both Ali and Kyle settle in and finish the rest of the movie. Ali quickly realizes she is hungry and wants to eat before the team meeting in the afternoon. “Want to go to lunch? Or make something I am getting hungry” 

“Sorry I have to head out, I have a client in 30 min but raincheck?” Kyle says while heading towards the door. “But let me know if there is any progress between you and Ashlyn. I mean anything” 

“I promise” Ali says as her brother heads out the door. 

* * *

Ali quickly takes a shower and heads into the kitchen to make herself lunch. She gets her phone and sees she needs to head over to the field in a couple minutes because she doesn’t want to be late to their first meeting. She quickly washes her plate and grabs her purse, car keys and heads over to the field. 

Ali pulls into the parking lot noticing that about half of the players cars are there while half are not.  _ Typical  _ Ali thinks knowing that most of the team shows up seconds before they have to be there with a handful showing up late every practice. She notices that the keepers jeep isn’t there yet, which isn’t too surprising as Ash is usually late. Ali heads over to into the stadium looking to find which room they are meeting in. Ali finds a sign telling her they will be having their meeting in conference room 2. She heads up and finds rows of chairs facing a podium. Most of the girls are sitting in the middle rows with no one in the front or last row. Ali heads towards the first row on the end knowing that Ash usually sits there even though she gets in late. The room starts to fill up Ali looks down at her phone to see that it is 2:58.  _ Hopefully Ash can show up on time.  _ Ali is about to text the keeper when Alex Morgan sits down next to her. 

“Hey Kriegey, how are you doing?” Alex says excited to see her.

“Really good, what about you?” Ali asks.

“Pretty good. I wonder what this meeting will all be about?” Alex states

“Probably some just introduction for the new players.” Ali says 

“Yeah, how is Ashlyn doing? Heard anything from the last time we talked?” Alex asks hoping they can make some progress with the keeper. 

“Yeah I we talked a bit but I think Ash is using alcohol as medicine right now.” Ali says honestly 

“Yeah I think your right.” Alex says 

They look over seeing the door open expecting it is Ash coming in at the last minute but instead it is their head coach. “Good thing he likes Ash” Ali says under her breath. The coach stands at the podium and starts introducing himself to the players. About 7 minutes into his introduction the door opens and Ash comes in with sunglasses on. Ash quickly heads over to where Ali and Alex are sitting and sits down right next to Ali.

“Glad to see you finally showed up” Ali mumbles to the keeper.

“What was that mumbles” Ash smirks at Ali 

They both turn their attention back to the presentation. Learning about the upcoming schedule for the team and their opponents for this year. Ali listens to the coach until she realizes the keeper dropped her sunglasses between their chairs. Ali reaches down and tries to grab the sunglasses at the same time Ash reaches down to grab them. While they are trying to reach for them their hands grab each other. Ali looks up to Ash’s eyes they both feel the spark and stay looking into each others eyes getting lost in them. Until Alex leans over asks if they need help finding the sunglass.

Ali quickly sits back up showing letting Alex know they found them. Ali decides to be bold and see if Ash will catch on. Ali drops her hand down on the outer side of her leg closer towards the keeper. Ali looks down and see the keepers hand moving to the same spot that hers is in. Ali bites her lower lip and moves her hand over interlacing their pinky and ring fingers together. As soon Ali does this she feels a rush of butterflies throughout her body and Ash feels the same. 

  
  



	10. F*ck Dinner

The meeting continues smoothly with all of the coaches talking about their coaching styles and what players should expect from them. No one has any questions so they start to give a walk through of the stadium. Ash stands up and pulls their hand away from Ali. Ali instantly misses the goalkeepers hand. Ash looks down at Ali and waits for her to get up to follow the team throughout the stadium. They move towards the back of the group with other vetran players, as they know the arena well. Ali quickly looks behind them and notices that no one is behind them she drops her hand right next to Ash’s. Their knuckles brush against each other Ali feels the keepers hand slip into hers. Neither of them say anything but they smile at each other and keep waking.

Meanwhile Alex Morgan looks to see where the Ali and Ashlyn went realizing she doesn’t know where they went. She looks back and sees Ali walking to the right of Ashlyn, she slows down to get near them and quickly notices that the two are holding hands. She smiles to herself deciding to let them have a moment to themselves and keeps walking with the team. Once they head into the locker room Ali and Ash move apart towards their lockers. Alex quickly heads over to where Ali is. 

“So what did I miss?” Alex asks Ali

“What do you mean?” Ali says not sure what she meant

“Well I’m either hallucinating or I just saw you and Ash holding hands..”

Ali’s checks start to blush, she feels if though her face is on fire. Unsure of what to do she should do or say. Alex notices that Ali is starting to panic. 

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m all for it. Everyone can tell you guys have had this connection for awhile. I am just glad you are finally acting on it. Don’t worry my lips are sealed, but I do expect some details.”

“I will give you some later” Ali promises returning her attention to the coaches. 

The rest of the tour goes well, with the coaches and players all getting along. The trainers start handing out the practice jerseys to the players letting them know about the first couple practices coming up in the next couple days. Just as they are gathering there things to leave the girls suggest they all go out for dinner and drinks to celebrate the start of the seasons. Ali nods thinking it will be fun and heads over to see if Ash is going. 

“Hey, are you going out with us tonight?” Ali asks 

“Always” Ash smiles 

“Want to ride together?” Ali hopes so she can spend more time with them

“Sounds perfect” Ash smiles 

“I’ll pick you up around 6:45, gives us 30 minutes to get ready, is that enough?” 

“Yeah it will work. See you then” Ash says heading to the Jeep. 

* * *

Ali quickly heads home and goes straight to the closet looking for the perfect dress to wear. She grabs a couple dresses to try on and facetimes her brother, knowing that he will be able to tell her the perfect thing to wear and what to do with her hair. 

“Hey sis whats up” Kyle quickly answers 

“Kyle what do I wear, and how do I do my hair for tonight?” Ali says stresses

“Big date?” Kyle asks hoping she had made progress with Ash. 

“No, going out with the team and Ash will be there so I want to look good,” Ali says honestly 

“Oh honey I will be over in 3 minutes to help” Kyle says hanging up

Ali starts applying her mascara and before she finishes Kyle is at the door. He quickly comes in and grabs a simple balck dress for Ali to wear. Ali looks at the dress her brother had chosen. “Are you sure? This one is kinda skimpy” Ali says looking at her brother.

“Exactly it is perfect for tonight. She won’t be able to keep her eyes off of you” Kyle smiles. “Now let me do your hair” Kyle says starting to tease her hair. He decides to keep it down and adds a slight curl to the end. Kyle finishes her hair and has her go get changed to see how she looks, Ali slips into the dress and looks at herself in the mirror. _ Not too bad, hope Ash likes it. _She quickly opens the door so Kyle can she her. 

“Ooh girl you look hot. Ashlyn will be drooling over you” Kyle says smiling. 

Ali blushes smiling. Checking the time realizing she is supposed to be at Ash’s house in 2 minutes. “Fuck Kyle I have to go pick Ash up. I’ll text you how it goes” Ali says rushing through the apartment grabbing her purse and heading through the door. Ali hops in her car and quickly drives over to Ash’s. The closer she gets to the keepers house the more nervous she gets. _ Pull it together Ali you’re just picking up a friend. _Ali pulls into the keepers driveway and waits for the keeper to come out. Ali sits there for a couple minutes but becomes impatient and heads up to door. Ali rings the doorbell waiting for Ash to come answer it. To her surprise Ash opens it instantly. 

“Hi” Ali says taking in the view in front of her. Ash is wearing tight fitting grey dress pants, a fitted white button up shirt with polka dots on it with their hair up. _ Damn, is there anything you don’t look good in. _

“Hey come in, sorry I’m not ready yet.” Ash says inviting Ali in.

“Oh no problem, you look amazing Ash” Ali says blushing

“So do you Al, just breathtaking.” Ash says while looking the defender up and down. “Here follow me up to my room while I finish getting ready,” Ash says leading Ali up the stairs. Ali steps into Ash’s room and sees that it has been cleaned since the last time she saw it. However, the holes in the wall still remain, Ash sees Ali looking at them. 

“Oh those were from a bad night. I’m in the process of fixing them.” Ash throws out hoping Ali won’t mind. 

“If you need help let me know, I can try to help.” Ali says trying to put the keeper at ease. Ali sits on the bed and waiting for Ash to finish getting ready. Ali can see Ash in the mirror in the bathroom who is currently slightly moving their hips to the music. Ali can’t help but stare at the keeper. She slowly gets up and heads into the bathroom where Ash is putting the finishing touches on their hair. Ali moves her hips against Ash, who quickly notices Ali’s presence and turns around. Ash puts their hands on Ali’s hips capturing her lips between theirs. Their lips slowly dance across each others. Ali wraps her arms around Ash’s neck and pulls them closer together while deepening the kiss. She slowly grazes her tongue on Ash’s lower lip which quickly opens. The two tongues brush against each other causing Ali to moan into the kiss. Ash notices and lifts the defender up while Ali wraps her legs around them. Ash pushes Ali against the wall while holding on to her ass. They get lost in the kiss, slowly rediscovering each others mouth Unlike the one on the soccer field this one was slow, leading with emotion by them. Ash takes Ali over to the bed laying her down gently. Hovering over Ali, Ash notices the hunger in Ali’s eyes. 

“Is this okay” Ash asks, making sure they haven’t gone too far. 

“It’s perfect” Ali says, looking up at the keeper. 

Ali raises her hand and grabs the back of their neck, pulling Ash into the kiss. Ali speeds up the kiss and grabs the keepers lower back with her other hand. Pulls back and starts to unbutton their shirt. Ali nods and sits up trying to help the keeper who is fumbling with the buttons. Ali undoes the last button and takes the shirt off of Ash. Ali starts kissing Ash on the neck which is causing them both to moan. Ash’s hands go to the back of Ali’s dress, stopping at the zipper. Ash looks into Ali’s eyes for permission. “Yes Ash, I need to feel you against me.” Ali admits feeling her body shivers as Ash slowly unzips the dress. Ali stands and lets the dress fall to the floor revealing a red lace bra and matching thong. Ash’s throat goes dry at the sight in front of them, searching for words to explain the filling of electricity running through their body.

“Wow Al, you are so beautiful,” Ash says trying to convey how they feel. Ali just looks back at the keeper and blushes.

“Thanks Ash, are you just going to stand there and stare?” Ali says which causes the keeper to come to their senses and go stand in front of Ali and look over her again. 

“No, unless you want me to.” Ash jokes back smiling. Leaning in capturing Ali’s lips again. The kiss becomes heated and messy. Ash pushes Ali up against the wall and starts kissing down her neck, while their hands start teasing with the hem of Ali’s thong. Ali moans at the touch hoping the keeper will drop their hands lower. Ash lowers their hand to the inside of the defenders thigh feeling Ali lower herself so their hand brushes up against Ali’s clit. Ali moans loudly at the contact but know she needs more. Luckily Ash is thinking the same thing and slips their fingers underneath the underwear finding Ali’s wet center which their hand brushes against going back to her clit. 

“Oh Ash” Ali moans into their ear as the keeper keeps kissing Ali’s neck. Ali’s realizes it’s getting hard to keep herself up on her legs which are starting to shake. “Ash take me to the bed and fuck me.” Ali pleads to the keeper, who obliges walking towards the bed. Ali quickly lays down having Ash lay on top of her. They start making out when they are interpreted by Ali’s Apple Watch ringing. She looks down and sees that Alex is calling her. She hits ignore not wanting to be interpreted again. But Alex quickly texts Ali which causes her watch to vibrate. 

“Do you need to take that” Ash asks hoping she doesn’t. 

“No it’s just Alex wondering why we aren’t there yet.” Ali states trying to get back on track. 

“Oh shit, do you want to go to dinner. Sorry I got worked up” Ash says shying away from Ali. 

“No, fuck dinner.” Ali says. Pulling Ash back into her

Ash laughs, “Okay, fuck dinner” agreeing with Ali. Closing the gap between the two of them. 

  
  



	11. Perfect date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence, I will be posting regularly (almost daily) from now on!

Ash hovers over Ali taking in the beauty of the girl under her. Her dark brown eyes looking up at them. Ash kisses the defenders neck and down her stomach. Stopping at the top of the red lace underwear. Looking back up at Ali who is nods to them. Ali lifts her hips as Ash slowly slips her underwear down her legs. Ash pauses to looks at how beautiful Ali is in front of them.   
  
“Please Ash” Ali begs 

“Patience my love” Ash says seductively

Ash starts kissing the inside of Ali’s thighs moving up towards Ali’s center. Ali’s hand grabs the back of ash’s neck and pulls them to where Ali wants them. Ashs tongue soon goes to work teasing her entrance and clit. 

“Fuck” escapes Ali’s lips as she feels herself getting close. 

Ash feels Ali starting to come undone so they quickly move their mouth over the woman's clit while bringing their hand up to go inside. The second they do Ali starts to cum at the feeling of the strong keepers filling her up. 

Ash moves up the defenders body keeping their fingers inside. 

“Sorry I just want to see you” ash says shyly 

“Don’t apologize you feel so good” Ali says between breaths. 

“Don’t stop I’m gonna..” Ali doesn’t finish what she was saying. A wave of shivers rushes throughout her body as she feels herself cum all over ash’s fingers. 

Ash slowly takes their fingers out and lays down next to Ali, who quickly comes and cuddles ash. Ali starts to nibble at ash’s earlobe and kissing their neck. 

“You don’t have to” ash says hoping the defender won’t push 

“I want you to feel good” Ali says seductively in ash’s ear smirking 

“Trust me I have never felt better in my life” Ash says pulling Ali into their side. 

Ali doesn't fight it unsure if Ash comfortable or not. Instead of worrying about it she cuddles into the keepers body and closes her eyes. 

* * *

Ali jolts awake to the sound of her phone ringing. A little confused with what time it is she grabs her phone on the nightstand to see it is Alex Morgan calling her. She quickly answers it. 

“Hello” Ali says trying to not sound like she just had awoken 

“Krieger where are you!? Do you have Ashlyn come on come meet us at the bar” Alex says. Ali can tell that she has been drinking from the slight slur of her speech.

“Hey yeah sorry I lost track of time. I will try to find ash and see if ash wants to come but who knows” Ali lies knowing that her and the keeper who is sleeping soundly in the bed won’t be going anywhere tonight. 

“Yay, see you so soon” Morgan yells hanging up the phone. 

Ali smirks and crawls back into bed next to Ash who is slightly snoring. Ali places an arm around the keeper and places her head into their neck falling back to sleep as well. 

Ali wakes up feeling Ash starting to stir next to her. Ali takes a second to look at Ash’s body. Noticing how all of their muscles are defined even when they sleep. _ How are you so beautiful. _She doesn’t get to finish because she noticed a set of hazel eyes staring back at her. 

“Hi” Ash whispers smiling 

“Hi” Ali says smiling back 

“I’m starting to get a little hungry” ash says pausing to look down at their watch seeing it’s only 8:30 “I was thinking want to order some pizza?” Ash asks 

“Pizza sounds perfect.” Ali smiles. 

“Perfect don’t move a muscle” Ash says 

Ash quickly grabs their phone and orders some pizza to be delivered. At the same time Ali grabs the tv remote from the nightstand and pulls up Netflix. 

“Pizza will be here in 20 min” Ash says looking over at Ali. 

“Perfect I was thinking we could watch a movie or tv show I don’t really want to leave your bed” Ali says sheepishly 

“I agree put on any movie you like but I was thinking maybe Disney plus instead. Sorry im a sucker for those movies.” Ash smirks 

“Me too. I can’t believe you have Disney plus and haven’t shared it with me yet.” Ali says acting offended 

“No I can’t share it cause then you will be watching it by yourself instead of with me, now pick a movie” Ash smirks

“Okay okay how about Hercules?” Ali asks

“Perfect” Ash says getting back in the sheets. 

The two settle in while watching the movie and quickly cuddle one another. The doorbell suddenly breaks them apart for a moment. Ash quickly gets up and slips on some shorts and a T-shirt to get the pizza from the door. Ali starts to follow but is stopped by Ash. 

“No don’t move we can eat pizza in my bed. Just pause the movie till I get back” 

“You got it” Ali smiles. She has never had dinner in bed. Or even treated to dinner and a movie in a long time she loved it.   
Ash quickly ran downstairs grabbed the pizza and ran back up making sure not to slip. Taking off their shirt and shorts off before climbing back into bed. The two ate pizza and cuddled while the movie continued. 

“You know this is my perfect date” Ali says looking over at Ash. 

“Really it is? I’d thought you’d be a dress up and go out all the time kind of girl.” Ash says 

“Well I like it every once and awhile but this, right here, is my kind of night. I love this.” Ali says leaning into kiss Ash 

Ash kisses her and smiles “Me too baby” 

The two lay down and cuddle finishing the rest of the movie cuddling before drifting off to sleep peacefully. 


	12. Not a dream

Ali wakes up to her Apple Watch vibrating. She takes it off and ignores it and heads back to sleep. Only to be awoken by her phone buzzing besides her 10 minutes later. She rolls over to grab her phone seeing that it Kyle won’t stop texting her. 

Kyle: Are we still on for lunch today?

Kyle: Hello sleepyhead get up 

Kyle: Don’t make me come over there 

Kyle: I’m at your place come let me in

Kyle: Alex wake up

Ali rolls her eyes and quickly texts Kyle back. Trying to figure out what to say so he won’t freak out. 

Ali: Hey I stayed the night at Ash’s, I’ll meet you for lunch but it will probably be later than we planned. 

Kyle: Yas sis get it, I want all the details at lunch have fun. 

Ali sets her phone down and laying back down next to Ash. She stops and brushes the hair out of Ash’s eyes, Ash immediately rolls over right into Ali which causes them to wake up. Ali watches as Ash opens their eyes looking very confused but quickly smiles. 

“Not a dream” Ash states while cuddling into Ali. 

“No, not a dream” Ali states back kissing Ash on the neck. 

Ash smiles, “if you keep doing that we won’t be getting out of bed anytime soon.” 

“Perfect” Ali smiles and climbs on top of Ash leaning down to keep kissing them. The two get interrupted by the defenders stomach growling. 

“Oh shit sorry breakfast, here come down stairs I’ll make some.” Ash says getting out of bed and throwing on a shirt and shorts. 

“Are eggs fine?” Ash asks 

“Eggs are perfect, thank you” Ali says. Before she finishes Ash is already making there way downstairs. Ali laughs to herself before heading to the bathroom to try to freshen up a bit. She decides to put her hair up in a messy bun, then quickly searches for some clothes to put on. She finds some shorts and a tshirt to put on hoping the keeper wouldn’t mind. She quickly checks herself in the mirror before heading downstairs. 

Ali finds herself in walking into Ash’s kitchen to find Ash frantically running through the kitchen cooking. 

“How can I help?” Ali asks

“Grab two plates from right over there” ash points. Ali heads to the pantry and grabs two plates.

“Breakfast looks amazing”

“Hopefully it tastes amazing” Ash smirks 

“Delicious” Ali says taking a bite “So I have a question for you, if you don’t mind me asking” 

“Ask away” Ash says focusing on their food. 

“So how many people know?” Ali asks

“Know what?” Ash says confused what the defender is referring to. 

“That your trans..” Ali says trying to gauge the keepers reactions 

“Oh umm well you, me, I guess Jill knows too but not explicitly just that I am thinking about it” Ash states. 

“Huh well I am honored that you told me Ash” Ali says looking into the keepers eyes.  _ I could easily get lost in those.  _

“Well of course i'd tell you Al your my best friend.” Ash pauses a second before continuing, “You know I thought you’d ask about what we are” Ash looks up noticing the brunette blush and smile. 

“Well I do want to ask about that” Ali blushes. 

“Here’s the thing Al, I have wanted to be with you for awhile now. I really want to be with you but I am willing to take it at whatever pace you want, I don’t want to mess this up.” Ash says. 

“Wow Ash, why did you wait this long to tell me” Ali says still in shock of what she just heard. 

“Well I don’t know how you feel and still don’t really know..” Ash says hoping the defender will open up. 

“Well I haven’t been in a relationship since college and I’ve never been in one with someone who is trans” Ali states hoping Ash won’t be offended. Noticing the keepers face she quickly adds. “But that doesn’t mean I am not willing to be, just be patient with me” 

“I can be patient, like I said whatever pace you want. The balls in your court.” Ash says smiling. The two finish their breakfast making small talk. Continuing to stay at the table and talk for another hour. 

“So I don’t want to rush you but I do have to go to an appointment in an hour” Ash says 

“Oh gosh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to impose on your day” Ali says getting flustered. 

“Hey you aren’t don’t worry about it, I’m just letting you know” Ash states

“Okay well I’ll get out of your hair, um is it okay if I can wear these out cause I only have my dress here” Ali asks 

“Oh yes of course, anything you want” Ash offers 

“This is fine thanks” Ali smiles. 

Ali runs upstairs to collect her things. “So when will I see you next?” Ali asks 

“Want to train tomorrow? Maybe around 2?” 

“Sounds good to me, I’ll text you” Ali smiles leaning in to kiss Ash goodbye. Who obliged giving her a proper goodbye kiss, leaving them both walking away smiling. 

“See you soon Al, drive safe.” Ash says out the door. 

“See you soon Ash” Ali says climbing into her car not able to wipe the smile off her face. Ali quickly makes it home and pulls up to her apartment noticing Kyle is at the coffee shop right below her apartment building. Kyle notices and runs over to Ali’s car,  _ oh great.  _ Ali gets out of the car and grabs her dress out of the back ignoring her brother. 

“I love your outfit” Kyle says sarcastically 

“Thanks it’s just Orlando practice gear” hoping to play them off as her own. 

“Oh so you’re number 24 now?” Kyle smirks knowing they are Ash’s 

“Yup just switch this morning” Ali lies hoping to end the conversation. 

“Oh she is cold this morning, someone still needs coffee?” Kyle offers hoping to warm her up 

“Yes please, you know my order.” Ali states hoping he will go get her some. 

“Yes ma’am” Kyle says running to the coffee stop. 


	13. 5 seconds

Ali heads into her apartment, leaving the door unlocked so Kyle can come in after he gets coffee. She heads into the shower still giddy from this morning. She quickly showers and hears Kyle come into the apartment. Ali throws her hair up and puts on a pair of leggings and Ash’s shirt. She takes a second to cool herself before seeing Kyle, knowing she is about to be bombarded with questions. 

Ali walks into her kitchen area to find Kyle sitting at the table playing on his phone. Next to him is a to go cup with her order in it. She sits down next to him and takes a sip not saying a word. Ali looks over at Kyle who looks like he is about to explode. “Okay I can’t wait, tell me what happened” Kyle blurts out excitedly.

Ali takes another sip of coffee before telling him. “I went over to Ash's place so we could drive together to the team dinner and drinks. And we umm decided not to go..” Ali trials off with a smile on her face. 

“You decided not to go” Kyle says raising his eyebrow “well what did you do instead” he adds seductively 

“Oh not much just watched a movie and cuddled” Ali lies knowing her brother already knows what they did. 

“Yeah I  _ bet _ that is all you did” Kyle laughs. “But honestly Alex tell me about it, were you nervous? Did you know what you were doing? Come on” 

“Did I know what I was doing?” Ali exclaims slightly offended 

“Calm down sis, this is your first time with a woman it is a little different than with a man I am told. Like my first time with a guy it was like HELLO ding ding ding we have a winner.” Kyle states trying to ease the tension. 

Ali smiles and laughs. “Okay now who needs to calm down” Ali hesitates for a moment before continuing. “Kyle your first time with a guy, did you like, do stuff to him or was it more one sided” Ali says looking down at her coffee embarrassed by what she just said. 

“Well yeah it was one sided cause he was a top” Kyle smiles “hold up are you telling me Ashlyn Harris is a top? Not that we are surprised, but damn. That works well for you” Kyle adds smiling.

“What does that mean?!” Ali says offended 

“Oh honey, we all know you are a pillow princess” Kyle smiles earning him a shove from his sister. 

“Okay sorry” Kyle says putting his hands up showing he will stop. 

“It was more one side at first cause I mean it’s the first time. Also I was nervous to really do anything.” Kyle admits hoping to ease his sister never “Were you nervous?” 

“No not really, like leading up to it and during it I was more comfortable than I have ever been with anything. It was more like I didn’t know if Ash was comfortable” Ali adds quietly. 

“Well I think you should ask Ashlyn about it” Kyle says honestly. 

“Yes I will, it’s just awkward to talk about it” Ali admits. 

“Yeah but it will be good, so lunch?” Kyle asks noticing how hungry he is. 

“Yeah let’s go” Ali says grabbing her purse and heading out. 

The two siblings head to a small cafe to get some lunch. The two siblings eat and catch up on each other’s lives. Kyle talks on future ambitions with videography and photography. They continue chatting until their food comes. Kyle starts eating while noticing a familiar face on the tv screen. “Don’t look now but your hottie is on TV” Kyle says to his sister. 

Ali confused looks up to the tv to see Ash doing an interview for the local station. The bottom of the screen reads “Ashlyn Harris: Goalie for Orlando Pride and USWNT”.  _ Oh god _ is all Ali can think to herself as she watches Ash talk about the national team which they were removed from. Not to mention all of the wrong pronouns.  _ This isn’t gonna end well.  _ Ali quickly takes out her phone and texts Ash. 

Ali: Saw you on the news. You looked amazing but I’m here to talk if you need it. 

Ali heads home after lunch constantly checking her phone for a response from Ash. After a couple hours she finally gets one. 

Ash: Thanks, it was a bit rough but now it’s over with. Thankfully

Ali smiles knowing they are okay and decides to just have a relaxing night before seeing them tomorrow. 

**A few hours later across town**

Kyle walks into a bar with some of his friends to celebrate one of them getting engaged. Even though Kyle doesn’t drink he still goes out to celebrate with his friends to have a good time. As soon as he enters he notices someone sitting alone at the bar, Ashlyn. He decides to leave Ashlyn alone for now but to keep an eye on her just incase. 

The rest of the night continues well with Kyle even forgetting Ashlyn is there. It isn’t until he starts to hear some yelling at the bar until he remembers who is there. He looks over to see a group of guys around Ashlyn. Kyle goes into big brother mode and rushes over to the goalie. 

As he approaches he can tell all of the guys have had too much to drink. All of them asking for photos or a dance with Ashlyn. He quickly pushes through the group. 

“I’ll give you guys 5 seconds to walk away and if you aren’t gone I’ll call the cops.” To prove his point he pulls out his phone and starts dialing 911. The group of guys quickly runs off. Kyle notices that Ashlyn hasn’t even moved a muscle since he arrived. She is still just sitting facing the bar looking off into space. Kyle decides he needs to make sure she is okay. He approaches her, tapping her on the back. 

“Hey Ashlyn” before Kyle can think. Ash turns around “Don’t call me that” punching Kyle square in the face. 


	14. aftershock

Immediately the bartender hops over the bar and grabs Ash who easily pushes him off onto the ground next to Kyle.  _ You’re stronger than I thought _ Kyle thinks, he quickly nods to the bartender letting him know everything is okay while helping him get to his feet. Kyle knows the keeper is wasted and very out of it. So when Kyle stands back up he decides to keep his distance from the keeper not wanting to get punched again.

“Hey Ash, it’s me” he pauses seeing the keepers brain trying to figure out how they know each other. “I’m Kyle Krieger remember, Ali’s brother.” Kyle says trying to jog Ash’s memory. The two have met many times in passing but never formally. He sees the slow response from Ash who is still confused and then suddenly hits Ash like a lightbulb going off. 

“Shit” is all Ash can say. “I’m sorry, I would have never..” the keeper trails off starting to realize what all just happened. Kyle notices the keepers face turn to worry and horror as they realize what is happening. 

“Hey don’t worry about it” Kyle smiles going to stand next to Ash, “but remind me never to piss you off again, you’ve got a hell of a punch” he adds trying to lighten the mood. 

“Yeah” Ash says sounding a bit defeated. Falling back into the bar trying to find the bar stool they were sitting on. “Practiced MMA fighting as a kid guess it never went away.” Ash says/ 

“Damn, Here let me help you with that” Kyle quickly finds Ash a place to sit. He quickly notes how hard it is for Ash to stand on their own. 

“Oh it’s okay, I should probably get going, don’t want to punch anyone else” Ash jokes while downing the drink in front of them. 

“Not the worst idea, let me help you get to your Uber” Kyle says wanting to make sure they get home safe. 

“Fine” is all Ash can say. Ash stands up and tries to take one step towards the exit, they fall forward right on their face. 

_ I saw that coming  _ Kyle thinks to himself as he starts to help the keeper up. Kyle struggles to get Ash up, he stops a second to call his friends over to help Ash get to their feet. Kyle decides there is no way Ash is being alone tonight, it wouldn’t be safe. So he decides to see what they would want. 

“Okay Ash we got two options, one we head to your place or two we head to Ali’s apartment” Kyle says hoping Ash will pick Ali’s place. 

“I have a house” Ash slurs 

“Oh you fancy, so you want to go their?” Kyle asks 

“House bigger than apartment” Ash states

“Alright you got me there, do you know your address?” Kyle says hoping Ash remembers that. 

“You just follow the green lights” Ash says 

_ Well that doesn’t help _ . He quickly grabs his phone and texts Ali knowing his sister will know Ash address.  _ Hopefully she’s still awake  _

Kyle: Hey what’s Ash’s address?

Across town Ali is currently laying in her bed drinking some wine. She sees her phone vibrates.  _ Wonder what Kyle wants _ , She assumes it’s something about this morning conversation. She looks down confused to see the text, pausing for a moment confused about what she sees. 

Ali: Why do you need that? You aren’t going over there to bother Ash. 

Kyle: I’m not, I have to take Ash home. Found them drunk at a bar. 

Ali heart skips a beat when she sees the text knowing she needs to go help Ash. 

Ali: Send me your location I’m coming to get you guys

Ali quickly gets up and rushes to her car not even stopping to turn off her tv. She quickly finds the bar that Kyle sent her. She rushes to park her car and runs into the bar. She finds the two of them sitting at a table Ash locks eyes with Ali and immediately smiles and tries to stand up. 

“Whoa easy there” Kyle stands to make sure Ash doesn’t fall but before he can grab them Ash is starting to stumble. Ali runs to their side grabbing Ash in a big hug. 

“I think someone is excited to see you” Kyle says glad his sister has arrived. Ali smiles looking over to Kyle.

“Whoa what happened to you” Ali whispers to her brother noticing a black eye starting to form. Kyle points at Ash but shakes his head conveying that its nothing. Ali nods knowing she will get the full story later turning her attention back to Ash. 

“How about we get you home” Ali smiles to Ash who nods and smiles back. “Okay, Kyle get under one arm and I’ll get the other. We will walk out like an injury on the soccer field.” Ali says looking over making sure Kyle understands. He quickly nods and grabs Ash. 

The two walk Ash through the bar and out to the car. Kyle sees Ali trying to figure out where to put Ash. “How about Ash and I sit in the backseat just incase we need to pull over for someone” Kyle suggests knowing his sister won’t want puck in it. 

“Okay yeah that works” Ali says opening the back door for Ash to get in. Kyle quickly slides in next to Ash. Ali quickly hops in the front seat and starts heading towards Ash’s house. To both Ali and Kyle’s surprise Ash doesn’t throw up on the way home or even pass out. 

Ali pulls into the driveway of Ash’s house, she quickly gets out and runs to the backseat to help Ash out of the car. As soon as Ali and Kyle get Ash on their feet they start gagging. Before Ali and Kyle can get Ash to the side of the driveway Ash is hunched over throwing up. Kyle and Ali just hold Ash up until they finish.

“Well this is fun” Kyle jokes to his sister who just glares back. 

Once Ash seems to be done they continue walking Ash inside, having a lot of trouble with the step at Ashs front door Kyle decides just to carry the keeper. Ali smiles to herself seeing her brother struggle a bit to lift up the keeper. 

“Okay, so how about we sleep down here tonight because I don’t think we will be able to get Ash up the stairs.” Ali says knowing how hard one step was. 

“Yes please, Ash is pure muscle it would be hard to get up those stairs” Kyle admits. He walks Ash over to the couch and lays Ash down who is already passed out. Ali comes over with a glass of water some advil and a trash can knowing Ash may not be done throwing up. Kyle adjusts Ash so they are on their side incase they start throwing up in the middle of the night. Ali on the floor next to Ash kissing Ash on the head. 

“Thanks for calling me Kyle.” 

“Well of course who else would I call.” Kyle smiles

“So what do we do?” Ali asks hoping for advice from Kyle. 

“You can get some sleep cause you look exhausted, I will watch over Ash” Kyle says knowing his sister needs some sleep. "We can figure out the rest in the morning" 

“Okay, but wake me up if anything happens, I mean  _ anything,”  _ Ali says emphasising the last word so Kyle knows she is serious. Ali decides to sleep on the chair across the room from them just to make sure she can be there at a moments notice.  _ Please be okay Ash _ is the last thing that goes through Ali’s mind before she falls asleep. 

  
  



	15. Morning after

Ali had awoken to a loud bang from the bathroom. Confused, she looks down at her watch 6:23am. She looks over and notices her brother still fast asleep on one end of the couch and looks over to see Ash is gone. Panic quickly sets in and she rushes to her feet to find Ash. Ali stumbles through her house and finds the bathroom with the light on and the door slightly open.  _ Ash is probably just going to the bathroom _ Ali thinks. But before Ali heads back she hears Ash throwing up. Ali quickly knocks on the bathroom door not wanting to startle them but there is no response just more throwing up. So Ali heads in and finds a very drunk Ash sitting on the floor with their head laying on the toilet. Ali sits behind Ash and rubs their back trying to let them know it’s okay. Ash recognizes Ali’s presence and looks back at Ali trying to kiss her. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, you need to brush your teeth before kisses” Ali says 

Ash gives Ali the best pout face and whines a bit, but before they can say anything they throw up again. Ali sits with Ash for 15 more minutes going through the same motions until Ash feels good enough to head back to bed. The pair slowly walks back to the living room and Ali lays Ash back down on the couch she starts heading back to where she was sleeping before Ash’s hand grabs her. 

“Please stay closer to me tonight” Ash says in a weak voice. 

Ali hasn’t heard the keepers voice sound so small before knowing they must be scared, Ali obliges. “I'll stay right here all night” Ali says, sitting down on the ground right in front of the keeper. Ash smiles and squeezes the defenders hand. Ali squeezes the keepers hands back and closes her eyes. 

Ali is awoken by Kyle shaking her. “Alex, Alex, come on wake up” She slowly starts to open her eyes and finds a panicked Kyle in front of her. “What's wrong?” Ali quickly blurts out feeling like her head isn’t working fast enough. “Where’s Ash’s coffee?” Kyle asks. Ali stops a second and glares at her brother, “You just gave me a heart attack I thought something was actually wrong.” Ali stands up and walks over to the kitchen and grabs it from the cabinet. 

“You better make me one” Ali says, sitting at the table next to Kyle. “So, will you tell me about last night?” Ali questions. Kyle nods and explains how the previous night unfolded. Ali listens attentively. 

“Kyle, I have to tell you something,” Ali whispers, pausing a moment to look over to Ash. “Ash is..” Ali pauses before she continues.

But Kyle interrupts “Ali I know” he says looking at Ash. “I figured it out. I mean when someone punches you for calling them their birth name there is only so much that means” Ali stares at him unsure of what to say. But instead Kyle just continues “Don’t worry Alex I won't tell anyone, and I will help in anyway I can” Ali just smiles “Thanks Kyle”. The two continue to drink their coffee and chat until they hear Ash starting to stir. 

Ali walks over and starts to brush the hair out of Ash’s eyes. This makes the keeper smile and look up to see the defenders eyes looking back at them. “Hi my love” Ash says sleepily. “Hi babe” Ali responds, leaning in to kiss the keeper. The pair are quickly interrupted by Kyle making his presence known through saying EWWW loudly. “Oh shut up” Ali glares at him. Ali can tell Ash is trying to remember why Kyle is here. They sit up and see Kyle with a black eye. “Shit Kyle what happened to you?” Ash asks. Before anyone answers Ash looks at their hand and sees the bruised knuckles. “Fuck” is all Ash can get out under their breath. “Oh hey don’t worry about it, I was asking for it.” Kyle lies not wanting the keeper to feel bad. Ash knows it’s a lie but plays along “haha yeah I bet”. An awkward silence falls on the group until Ali interrupts it asking what everyone wants for breakfast, well practically lunch seeing as it is already 12:40. 

“Actually I think I’m going to head to an AA meeting” Kyle says he paused for a moment not knowing if it was appropriate to invite Ash. His thoughts are interrupted by Ali “Okay, have fun text me if you need anything.” Kyle gathers his things and says his goodbyes before heading out the door. Ash heads to the kitchen to make both of them some food. Ali comes behind the keeper and hugs them tight. 

“You scared me last night” Ali says into Ash’s back still hugging them. Ash turns around to see Ali’s serious face looking back at them. “Ali I am sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, I just didn’t know what to do and found myself at a bar… Also I can't believe I punched Kyle I don’t even remember that I guess I got really drunk last night” Ash admits looking away. 

Ali looks at Ash “How about next time you feel like last night you text or call me?” Ali suggested not wanting to push it. Ash smiles “I will”. 

“Now how about food and then the best hangover cure” Ali says, grabbing food to make. “Oh, what's the hangover cure?” Ash asks. Ali kisses Ash on the cheek and smiles “Just a nice long run”. Ash groans “You know keepers don’t have to run” 

“Yeah but it will be good for you, plus we’d need to shower after” Ali smirks

“I’ll get my shoes” Ash says while running to find them. 

  
  



	16. First pick

“So I was thinking a short run since we are have a training session this afternoon” Ali says putting on her running shoes 

“Oh fuck I forgot about that, what time is it at?” Ash asks

“We are supposed to be there at 2, so I should probably tell you 1:30 so you make it on time” Ali pokes fun at the always late keeper. 

“Ahh 2:30 okay I got it” Ash smirks back as the two head out the door. 

“So I’m thinking a short 3 mile run” Ali says as they start picking up the pace

“3 miles are you trying to kill me? How about 1” Ash pleads

“Okay 2 miles it is” Ali smiles. The pair finish their run and make it back to Ash’s house. To no one's surprise Ali is barely breaking a sweat. While on the other hand Ash is lying in the grass trying to catch their breath. 

“Remind me to run with you more often” Ali laughs 

“Why’s... that?” Ash says through heavy breath. 

“Reminds me of how in shape I am” Ali smirks, kissing Ash on the forehead and helping them to their feet to get into the house. 

As soon as they get inside the house Ash pushes Ali against the wall capturing her lips in theirs. The kiss is slow as their lips dance around one another. Ali gets pulled from her trance when she feels Ash's teeth biting her lip. Ali smiles into the kiss but pulls back. 

“I know I promised you a shower but I think we might have to push that back till after training.” Ali receives a frown from Ash “I mean I would love a shower but then I’d be showing up in some #24 practice gear and I don’t want Alex and the team to start with the questions yet.” Ali admits. 

Ash nods their head and understands “I did agree to your pace so whatever you want” Ali smiles at that as she walks past Ash to collect her things. She grabs her things and kisses Ash before heading out the door. “Don’t be late” Ali yells back as she walks to the car. “I will be” Ash screams back putting a smile on both of their faces. 

** *An hour later***

Ali arrives early at the practice facility, no surprise there. As she is pulling up she notices Ash’s jeep is still nowhere to be seen.  _ They still have 15 min to show up and be on time _ . Ali heads into the locker room to find most of the girls already dressed and warming up, many players want to make sure they are early to the first couple practices to ensure a good first impression. Ash on the other hand had never been one of those players. Ali heads over to her locker which is located in between Ash and Alex’s locker. Alex is sitting in it getting her cleats on. 

“Hey Alex, Hows it going?” Ali asks

“Good, I’m excited to get back on the field and get some training in! What about you?” 

“Pretty good, had kinda a crazy night but I’m ready to get started again” Ali admits, shes been missing the club team dynamic for a while now seeing as it’s not as stressful as the US women's national team. 

“Want to bet when the keeper is coming in?” Alex jokes knowing Ash is usually always late.

“Hahaha my guess is Ash will make an appearance before 2” Ali bets

“I’ll guess 2:30” Alex smiles. 

The two finish getting all of their practice gear on. Then just like clockwork right at 1:59 in walks Ash with sunglasses on and their soccer bag flung over their shoulder. Ali smirks at the keeper walking in. 

“Looks like I won,” Ali whispers to Alex. 

Ash sits down next to Ali and starts taping their hands for practice. All that is left in the locker room is Ash and Ali as all of the players have headed off to the field. Ali fixes her cleat then looks over to see Ash looking at the locker. Ali can tell they are uncomfortable, so she hugs the keeper and kisses them quickly. “If you need anything I will be right on the field with you” Ali says to the keeper. “Thanks Al” Ash whispers back. 

“Ashlyn and Ali get out here practice is starting” The coach yells into the locker room. Ali can see Ash face wince at the name. “I’m right here” Ali reminds the keeper. “Thanks but head out there I don’t want you in trouble for being late, I'll be out in a minute.” Ash says while pushing the defender towards the exit. 

Ali quickly joins the warm ups with the rest of the players and Ash finally makes it out of the locker room and starts warming up on the other side of the field with the other keepers. After about 10 minutes the coach calls the team together. 

“Alright everyone it is great to be back today we are just going to do an easy scrimmage to see where everyone is at. I expect everyone to give 100% and treat it like a real game. We will have two captains which will pick the teams. Team 1 Ashlyn and Team 2 Alex, alright pick your teams and we will begin.” 

Alex and Ash pick teams and to no one’s surprise Ali is Ash’s first pick. Alex takes notice of the smirks the two exchange while Ali walks over to Ash’s side. The team gets divided into even sides and the scrimmage starts off well. Ash completes many impressive saves and Ali does well stopping Alex from getting through most of the time. The scrimmage stops for a quick halftime with the coaches talking to some of the new players on how to improve. The game starts again with both sides doing well. Alex’s team gets a corner kick, set plays are always dangerous in the keepers mind. 

The ball was perfectly kicked into the box with all of the players going up and trying to head it in. Ash at the last minute decides to go in and try to grab the ball. Ash gets the ball but on their way down they get tangled with a bunch of players. Before anyone can process what is happening there is a loud scream coming from the keeper who is laying on the ground around in pain. But unlike usual Ash is not moving on the ground just laying there which scares everyone a lot more. Ali rushes over to Ash on the ground and kneels next to them trying to see what is wrong. Ali rubs the keepers back trying to get them to roll over so she can see them. After a groan from Ash, they roll onto their back and look up at Ali. 

“Are you okay?” Ali asks trying to figure out what happened

  
  



	17. Sigh of Relief

Ali brushes the grass out of Ash’s eyes, “Hey look at me” Ali asks

“Hi” is all Ash gets out as they look up at the defender kneeling next to them. 

“Are you okay?” Ali asks with a worried look on her face. 

“Yeah I’m fine just got the wind knocked out of me” Ash says while still laying on the ground. Within seconds the rest of the team and coaches surround the keeper worried that it could be serious. The training staff come and kneel next to Ash to make sure everything is okay. 

“Okay everyone give her some space, back up” One of them shouts trying to give the keeper some privacy. He comes back to Ash on the ground “You too Ali, give her some space.” 

“NO” Ash shouts louder than intended. “Ali can stay, I’m fine just help me to my feet.” They help Ash get up and make sure they don't have a concussion before ending practice. 

The coach tells everyone to go shower, get changed and meet in the conference room. As the team files into the locker room Ali and Ash stay back for a second. 

“Are you sure you are okay?” Ali wonders not wanting the keeper to push it. 

“Yes, I promise,” Ash says as the duo walk to their lockers.

Ali nods and breathes a sigh of relief not realizing that she's been holding it since the keeper went down. 

As soon as they get into the locker room Ali can feel Ash’s demeanor change. The confident keeper has their head down avoiding eye contact with everyone. Most of the girls are already showering, Ali starts heading for the showers and sees that Ash is slowly taking the tape off their hands. The bruises from the night before seemed to have gotten worse. Ash sees Ali looking at it and quickly covers it up. 

“Do you want me to go get ice from the trainers for you?” Ali asks, trying to help.

“No it’s fine, I can barely feel it.”

“Okay but at least let them look at it” Ali begs. 

“I will,” Ash says as they get up and head to the training room. 

Ali notices that Ash brings all of their clothes to the training room with them.  _ Makes sense they probably aren’t comfortable here _ . Ali quickly showers and gets ready so she can quickly head to the meeting hoping Ash is already there. Ali breathes a sigh of relief when she walks in and sees Ash and Alex sitting at a table already. Ali walks over and sits in the spot next to them. They chat quietly about the players before the coach heads in. 

“Okay everyone, I thought today went really well. I liked what I saw out there..” Ali knows the speech as she has heard it hundreds of times in her life so she tunes it out.

“How is your hand feeling?” Ali asks quietly. 

“Good its all just bruising, so I am good to play as long as it doesn’t hurt” Ash states.

“Okay good, I was worried.” Ali admits. 

They finish listening to his speech about how they will be picking captains in the next couple days and other administrative things. He finishes his speech and releases the team but quickly remembers what he forgot to add. 

“Hey girls, remember tonight is the first official team dinner. It is mandatory so no skipping out, I’m looking at you Ali Krieger and Ashlyn Harris. Food and drinks start at 7 so don’t be late! See you all there” He says reminding everyone. 

“Looks like you two have to come this time” Alex jokes.

“Yeah I don’t want to be called out again” Ali jokes. 

“Do you guys want to carpool” Alex suggests.

Both Ali and Ash nod, realizing it would be good to all show up together. “Okay I’ll pick you guys up at 6:45” Alex suggests. “Sure but whose place will you stop at first?” Ali asks, trying to figure out what time she needs to be ready.

“Umm your place first and then Ashlyn’s, does that work?” She asks. Ali sees Ash cringe at the name but Alex doesn’t seem to notice. 

“Sounds good,” Ali says and heads out the door. Trying to catch up with Ash but they are already in their car heading away. 

Ali heads home and puts on a pair of leggings and tshirt to relax in before heading to the dinner. She turns on the tv and finds a movie that is on and ends up falling asleep. She is awoken by a knocking at her door. She opens it and finds Alex standing outside waiting for her. Confused why she is there Ali gives Alex a weird look. Then suddenly remembers that they have the dinner to go to. 

“Oh shit, sorry I fell asleep” Ali admits. “But I’m ready to go” Ali grabs her phone and heads towards the door. Still a bit sleepy she gets into Alex's car and starts fixing her hair before they get to Ash’s place. She quickly texts Ash to let them know they are on the way.

Ali: Hey, we are heading over! I’m excited to see you!

Ash: I’ll meet you outside, I'm excited to see you too baby!

Ali smiles at the name and puts down her phone. Alex drives over to Ash’s place. “So how is it going with you and Ashlyn” Alex asks. 

“It’s going well, but maybe just say Ash” Ali suggest not wanting anyone to get punched again.

“Okay, but are you guys official yet? Come on give me the details please” Alex asks, wanting to know all of the gossip.

“Well, we haven't made it official yet but there is definitely a connection there. I just don’t want to mess it up in anyway, we are such good friends and I don’t want to fuck that up. Plus it’s all just very new to me so I am taking it slow” Ali admits. 

“Makes sense, but I know both of you and there has always been a connection there. Hell we used to think you guys were together for years, I don’t think either of you will fuck it up, and if Ash does I will knock some sense into them. You both deserve to be happy and I know you guys are happier together.” Alex says, trying to help. 

“Yeah I guess you're right.” Ali says.

Alex drives up Ash’s driveway and out walks Ash in a button up and shorts. While also sporting their hat and gold chain. Ali’s staring gets interrupted by Alex nudging her.

“Hey you better stop drooling before Ash gets here”

“Ha yeah” Ali responds as Ash slides into the backseat of the car. 

“Well someone is overdressed” Alex says looking back at the keeper. 

“I’ve learned it’s better to be overdressed than under” Ash responses, giving them a smirk. 

“Well we better head over to this dinner, don’t want to be late” Alex says putting the car in reverse. 

All Ali does is nod, she is still trying to figure out how she is going to make it through this dinner without jumping on top of Ash.

  
  



	18. Best hands

The trio arrives right on time at the restaurant for dinner, they get out of the car and Ali gives Ash a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“I saw that, keep it in your pants kriegy” Alex announces and walks into the restaurant. 

“Shut up,” Ali says, grabbing Ash’s hand and following the forward inside. 

“So Alex knows” Ash questions

“Yeah Alex knows” Ali states matter of factly 

The team has rented out a backroom for the players and staff for the night. They made their way back and Ash slipped their hand out of Ali’s before entering. Ali misses the keepers hand but knows the team finding out would just add more drama that they don't need right now. Everyone is standing around chatting and having some drinks.  _ Hopefully Ash can handle this _ . Ali thinks as she heads over to get something to drink. Ash follows behind her and orders whiskey, which Ali quickly takes note of.  _ Guess I am going to have to watch after you tonight _ . Once the bartender returns with the drinks the coach walks in. 

“Hey everyone, so I see that everyone is already starting to talk but I want everyone to sit with players who play the same position tonight. So defenders sit by the other defenders and so on, Got it?” 

An audible groan comes from the players who all have started to make friends on their own. Ali heads to the other defenders but keeps a close eye on the keeper. Ali being the older of all of the defenders decides to have them sit as close to the keeper as they can. The defenders start talking to the new players on how they are liking the area and team. All of the younger players are very eager to learn from the verteran players. 

“So Ali what advice do you have for the younger players?” One of them asks. 

“Hm that's hard..” Ali sits and thinks for a moment. “Probably just stick with it, there are good days and bad but if you just keep working and putting in the effort it will be worth it” Ali smiles trying to help put them at ease. 

The dinner goes on and the players all seem to be getting along. Ali soon forgets about the keeper and focuses on teaching and helping the defenders. She is in conversation when she hears a glass shatter that catches her attention. Ali looks over to see Ash standing at the bar in front of the shattered glass. 

“Damn you'd think she’d have the best hands on the team” Someone says. Everyone laughs and looks away. Ali watches as Ash heads out of the room. 

“I am going to head to the bathroom, be right back” Ali announces to the group and quickly heads to follow Ash. 

Ali finds Ash sitting outside on a bench in front of the restaurant. Ash is sitting hunched over with their head in between their hands. Ali waits a minute before joining the keeper on the bench, unsure if they want her there or not. But Ali wants them to know she is here to help them. 

“Hey are you okay?” Ali asks before sitting down next to the keeper. 

“Oh Hey” Ash sits up wiping their face. “Yeah I am fine just needed a breather” 

_ That’s a lie  _ Ali thinks to herself as she tries to figure out what to say. “If you want to talk I'm right here, if not that's okay too. I like the fresh air” 

Unbeknownst to Ali and Ash, Alex comes outside to check on them. 

“I just feel like I'm suffocating in there Al, with every she and name, I.. I just don’t feel like myself. I feel like a fraud. I don’t know if I can do this, I wish I could just forget about it and go back to the way things were before.” Ash admits looking off into the distance. 

Alex decides to head back inside giving the two privacy, not wanting Ash to feel embarrassed over what she just overheard. 

“I’m sorry babe, I know I don't know what you are going though and I don't want you to think that I am trying to say I do. But I know you. I’ve known you for a long time and you are not a fraud Ash. And the fact that you have accepted all of you and told me about it shows that you aren’t. You are living your truth and I know that these circumstances aren’t easy but you are trying. I am so proud of you for that. If it really bothers you then let's start telling people. This is your transition but I will be here every step of the way loving you and supporting you.” Ali says grabbing their hand. 

Ash smiles and looks over at Ali, “Thank you Ali. You’re too good for me”

“Ah stop that, that’s not true” Ali says leaning in to kiss the keeper. 

The pair make their way back inside. They stop at the bar quickly to get a couple drinks. Wine for Ali and Whiskey for Ash. Ali leans over and whispers to Ash. 

“Maybe don’t drop it this time babe” Ali says and walks over to her spot. Ash smirks and heads over to their spot. 

The dinner finally arrives and everyone seems to be focused on eating their food. After dinner the team decides to stay late and have some drinks. One of the players took out a portable speaker they brought and started playing some throwback songs. Ali heads over to Ash at the bar who is watching the new players dance like they are still at a college party. 

“Do you want to come dance with me?” Ali ponders wanted to dance

“Hell yea, I love to dance” Ash says taking her hand “Ladies first” 

Ali chuckles and heads toward the already full dance floor. Which results in a lot of hooting and hollering from the team. The two gravitate towards the middle of the dance floor. They start dancing with Alex and Sydney staying further apart just looking at one another. But within seconds Ash walks towards the defender and dances right in front of Ali, dropping their head to brush against Ali’s. Alex and Syd get the memo and move to dance with their other teammates. Before Ali can process what she is doing she steps forward and grabs Ash by the waist. The two bodies move together to the beat of the song. Before long all of the players come and dance so their two bodies seem to drift apart. Ali watches as Ash heads over to the bar to get another drink. 

Ali continues to dance with the team until someone comes up behind her. She jumps but then recognizes Ash is behind her. Ash leans forward and whispers into Ali’s ear. 

“Want to go home with me?” Ash asks. The warm breath of Ash sends chills down Ali's spine. 

Ali turns to Ash smiling, “Yes let's go."

  
  



	19. Round Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly smut. If thats not your thing you can skip this one, and come back tomorrow for a normal update!

Ali follows Ash off the dance floor. Ali goes to find Alex to tell her they are leaving while Ash calls an Uber. Ali finds her dancing with some of the players and leans in to whisper in her ear. 

“Hey Ash and I are heading home” Ali says making sure Alex knows she doesn’t have to wait for them. 

“Have fun” Alex says back giving Ali a knowing look and turns to continue to dance. 

Ali finds Ash waiting for her at the door of the room. Ash takes her hand and walks towards the front of the restaurant. The two impatiently wait for their uber to arrive but finally one shows up. Ash opens the door for Ali to get in and slides in next to her. Once the car starts driving Ali leans over and kisses Ash on the neck, she pauses for a second before lightly biting it. Ali hears a slight moan coming for Ash and smiles. Ali sits back up and looks out the window waiting to arrive at the keepers home. As they are waiting at a red light Ali feels Ash’s hand come and rest on her thigh. Ash starts to rub their hand up and down Ali’s thigh, each time getting a little higher and higher. Ali can barely sit still, she can feel heat radiating from her core. Ali can hardly wait for them to arrive at Ash’s place. Just as Ash’s hand arrives to where Ali wants it the car pulls into Ash’s driveway. The two quickly walk into the house, once inside Ash grabs Ali by her hips and pulls her in close. The keeper leans down and captures Ali’s lips in theirs. The kiss quickly becomes heated with their tongues fighting for dominance. Ali pulls back a second to catch her breath. 

“Upstairs?” Ash says between hot breaths.

“I’d like that” Ali says nodding. 

They make their way upstairs into Ash’s bed room and sit down at the end of the bed. Ali starts kissing Ash but pauses for a moment.  _ I want Ash to like this too.  _ Ali remembers the last time she didn’t give anything to Ash. Ali pulls back. 

“Hey Ash can I ask you a question” 

“Sure, does it have to happen right now” Ash mumbles while kissing Ali’s neck. 

“Yeah, umm what do you like during…” Ali looks off in the distance embarrassed. 

Ash smiles at how nervous Ali is becoming. “Well, I like you.. wearing less clothes” Ash smirks. 

“Well I can do that.. But like what are you okay with me doing to you?” Ali asks, feeling herself blush more she drops her head embarrassed by what she has to ask. “I just don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable” 

Ash smiles realizing how considerate Ali is being. They pause for a minute before continuing, “Well if you could just avoid touching my.. Um.. chest and lower area.” Ash says now feeling just as embarrassed as Ali. 

“I can do that, I just want you to feel good” Ali says looking at Ash. 

“Well I feel good when I’m with you, and when I please you” Ash says turning to Ali pushing her back against the bed. 

Ash starts kissing their way down Ali’s neck stopping to bite at Ali’s collarbone. Ash drops their hand and plays with the hem of Ali’s shirt putting their hand underneath, lightly brushing up Ali’s stomach up to her breasts. A moan escaped Ali’s lips as Ash’s fingers started to brush under her sports bra. Ali starts to get worked up and sits up pulling off her shirt and sports bra. Ash sits back in awe of the beautiful women in front of them. However, they don't have time to admire her as Ali grabs them by the back of the head playing with their short hair and pulls them down on top of her. 

Ali starts to unbutton Ash’s shirt, wanting to feel their skin against her own. Ali gets to the final button and pulls it off of Ash. Once off Ali grabs Ash’s back and runs her fingernails down them. Ash starts kissing down Ali, focusing on her neck then dropping more to first kissing down the center of her chest. Brushing their fingers against Ali’s nipples, making them harden, sending shivers down Ali’s spine. Ash continues to kiss down Ali settling above her waistline. Ash slips Ali’s leggings off finding a lace thong underneath. 

“Oh I like these.” Ash says kissing Ali’s hip, teasing the waistline. 

“I’d like it better if they were off” Ali says between breaths, knowing exactly where she wants the keeper. 

Ash smiles up to the defender who is looking down at them. They pause a second before tracing their finger along the hem of the thong, tracing right over her wet pussy. Ash can see how worked up Ali is becoming and decides to stop teasing her and take the thong off. But before they can move Ali has already lifted her hips and started to pull off the thong. 

“Well someone is in a hurry” They joke. Instead of laughing Ali pulls Ash in whispers in their ear. 

“Fuck me Ash, Please fuck me” Ali pleads to them. 

“Can I fuck you with.. A” Ali can see Ash get increasingly nervous as they talk. But she is too sexually frustrated to have them be nervous. 

“Is it clean” Ali asks, knowing what Ash is implying to.

“Yeah its never been used” Ash says quickly

“Okay yes just hurry” Ali says sharply to the keeper. 

Ash hops out of bed to the nightstand and grabs something out of it. Ali watches Ash as they put it on. Ash looks over to see Ali biting her lower lip looking at the keeper. Before they can say anything Ash is back on top of Ali, hovering over her. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Ash asks one more

“Yes Ash, please fuck me” Ali pleads grabbing the keepers hips and pushing them against her own. Ash obliges and enters Ali with the strap on. Immediately Ali moans, grabbing Ashs back. Ali bucks her hips up to try and have them enter her more. Ali looks at Ash making eye contact as their bodies move together as one, knowing she won't last long with Ash going at this pace. “I’m so close” Ali moans out which makes Ash smirk, knowing that just the tiniest thing will have Ali unravel. Ash moves their hand to Ali’s nipple and pinches it just slightly. “FUCK” Ali screams as she cums with a loud moan. Ash slowly brings their hips to a stop and gently pulls out of Ali. Ash lays down next to Ali trying to catch their breath. 

“Holy shit” Ash whispers as they lay next to Ali. 

“That was amazing,” Ali says, cuddling into them. 

The two lay there for a couple minutes before Ali starts to kiss Ash on the neck. She pauses a minute before climbing on top of Ash and starting to make out with them. Ali pulls back and looks down at Ash. 

“Round two?” Ali asks, smiling biting down on her lip. Instead of responding Ash pulls Ali down on top of her and kisses Ali deeply. 

“Alright round two” Ali says smiling. 

  
  



	20. The plan

Ali wakes up in the morning to the smell of bacon filling the room. She rolls over and reaches for Ash but finds an empty bed. She slowly starts to open her eyes and realizes Ash is already downstairs cooking breakfast. Ali puts on a t-shirt and shorts and heads downstairs towards the smell of bacon. Ali turns the corner and sees that Ash has already made her some coffee. While Ash is busy making some hashbrowns and eggs Ali comes up behind them, squeezing them tightly and leaving a kiss on their neck.

“You know if you keep cooking for me I will never leave” Ali jokes, still hugging the keeper. Ash smiles and turns around to face her. 

“Well that is the plan.” Ash jokes leaning in to kiss her.

“Coffee?” Ash asks as they head over to the coffee pot. 

“Yes please” Ali says as she sits down at the island in the kitchen. Ash heads over and gives Ali the mug. “Food will be ready in just a minute” They say as they head back to the stove, grabbing two plates along the way. Dishing up the food before heading over to join Ali at the island. 

“Ash this looks amazing, thank you so much” Ali says while starting to dig in. 

“No problem, let's eat” Ash jokes. 

The two sit and eat barely saying a word as both of them eat. Ali decides to break the silence. “So Ash, I was thinking.. Do you want to date?” Ali asks shyly. At those words Ash chokes on the food and starts coughing. They hold up their hand to show Ali they are okay but runs to grab a cup of water. “You should have given me a heads up.” Ash says, clearing their throat. “Sorry” Ali says ducking her head. 

Ash pauses a second and looks at Ali. “Hey, look at me.” Ali meets Ash’s eye level. “I would be honored to be your partner.” Ash says breaking into a smile. “Really?” Ali says smiling at them. “A thousand times yes” Ash says running over to pull Ali into a hug and kissing her, both smiling into the kiss. 

The two suddenly get lost in the kiss. Ash picks Ali up and sets her on the counter, continuing to kiss Ali quickly pulls off her shirt before wrapping her arms around Ash’s neck pulling Ash in closer. Ash moans into the kiss, grabbing Ali’s lower back and pulling her towards them. Suddenly Ali's phone starts ringing. 

“Do you need to get that?” Ash mumbles into Ali’s lips. Ali looks at her watch and sees it is just Kyle. “No it is just my brother” Ali says, hitting the ignore button on her watch, pulling Ash back into the kiss. Within seconds of hitting ignore it starts to ring again, Ali immediately hits ignore again, starting to get annoyed at her brother for calling. Then again her phone starts to ring. “I think you should take that.” Ash says. Ali annoyingly grabs her phone and answers it, but keeps Ash between her arms. 

“Kyle, what do you need?” Ali says sharply as Ash continues to kiss Ali’s neck. 

“Whoa someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I was just wondering if we were still on for lunch?” Kyle askes

“Yeah, at noon” Ali says looking at her watch to make sure it is not time yet. 

“Exactly, but do you want to get breakfast first, I am close to your place. I can just head over?” Kyle asks. 

Ash lightly bites down on Ali’s neck, “NO, I'm not home, I’ll see you at noon.” Ali says, hanging up, turning her head to kiss Ash. 

“So we have until noon?” Ash smiles

“Yeah and I think I know where I want to spend it.” Ali says hopping off the counter and running upstairs to the bedroom. 

*2 hours later*

“I’ll see you at training this afternoon,” Ali says, hopping into her car. 

“Yes, have fun at lunch with Kyle,” Ash says, closing Ali’s door. Ali quickly opens the window and kisses Ash before driving away. 

Before long Ali pulls into her apartment and finds Kyle waiting outside. Ali parks her car and heads over to her door. 

“What took you so long.” Kyle asks before heading into Ali’s apartment. 

“I spent the night with Ash” Ali says plainly not wanting to give Kyle anything to ask questions on. “I’m going to go shower” Ali gets out before her brother can ask any questions. Ali quickly showers and goes to join Kyle in the kitchen. 

“Nice hickey” Kyle smiles 

“What?!” Ali says running to the bathroom to look in the mirror. She sees a large hickey on her neck.  _ Well this is going to be hard to cover up.  _ She spends some time putting on some makeup to make it less noticeable.

“Okay let’s go get some food” Ali says emerging from the bathroom. “I’ll drive,” Kyle says as he grabs his keys and heads down to his car. The drive to the cafe is spent talking mainly about Kyle’s film studies. They arrive at the cafe and get seated by the host, Kyle waits for them to leave before questioning Ali. 

“So, how’s the sex?” Kyle says more as a statement then a question. 

“Kyle.” Ali says sternly. 

“What? I am just asking” Kyle says jokingly. Ali ignores him and pretends to look at the menu. “Okay, sorry how is Ash?” Kyle asks hoping to get a response from Ali 

“Good, everything is actually really good,” Ali says smiling to herself. “Plus we are actually dating now” Ali slips in before taking a sip of water. 

“WHAT” Kyle screams offering a few turned heads from the cafe. 

“Shh” Ali says, swatting his arm, embarrassed by his outburst. 

“Oh come on you can’t just say not and not expect me to be excited! People have been thinking you guys were together for years! How many people know? Who asked who?” Kyle says starting to think of millions of questions he has. 

“Hey calm down, no one know yet, just you. It just happened this morning so don’t start telling everyone yet. Plus Mom and Dad still don’t know anything, and I’d like to keep it that way.” Ali says giving her brother a knowing look. 

“Hear you loud and clear” Kyle jokes raising his eyebrows “Is this why you were so annoyed with me calling earlier?” 

“Umm, one of the reasons” Ali says, breaking into a blush. 

“EW, I do not want to know anymore details” Kyle says while pretending to be sick. 

  
  



	21. Square One

The rest of the lunch goes well with the siblings catching up on life. Kyle drops Ali off to get ready for training that afternoon. “Have fun at training, but not too much fun” Kyle laughs waving goodbye to his sister. Ali ignores his comment and waves as she heads inside to go get ready for training. Ali quickly fills up her training bag as she rushes to get ready to go. As she is rushing Ali mistakenly grabs Ash’s pair of training shorts Ali had worn home a few days earlier. Ali heads to the car heading over to the field. 

Ali pulls into the parking lot and is surprised to see that Ash is already here. Ali quickly parks and heads into the locker room. To her surprise Ash is not at the locker. _ That’s weird. _Ali thinks as she quickly changes into her training gear and heads out to the field. Still unaware that the shorts she is wearing has the keepers number on them. Ali sees all of the keepers already practicing while the field players are just about to start the warm up. 

Practice goes well with a majority of it being technique training for each position and ending with a quick scrimmage. Ali and Ash end up on opposing teams. After a well fought scrimmage Ash’s side wins. By the time Ali heads into the locker room Ash is already there. 

“You know your team could have won if you had a better keeper” Ash says smirking. 

“You might be right” Ali says smiling at Ash 

“Also nice shorts, where did you get them?” Ash asks sarcastically. 

“What do you mean” Ali says looking down at her shorts. _ Fuck. _Ash can see Ali’s face start to panic a bit. “Hey it’s fine laundry messes up all the time don’t worry about it… plus our lockers are next to each other so it could be an easy mistake.” Ash says trying to calm Ali. 

“Yeah you are right” Ali says nodding. 

“Ready to head to the meeting?” Ash says trying to distract Ali from her thoughts. 

“Yeah, let's go.” Ali says standing to head to the conference room. 

Once inside Ali and Ash sit next to the other returning players. The meeting goes as normal until the coach comes up at the end.

“Also, we will be having our first preseason game against the Houston dash in 2 days in Houston. I will send the travel information out tonight, just a reminder that the flight is tomorrow morning. I expect everyone to treat this as a true game. Oh and before I forgot we have all voted for our two co-captains and it is .. Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger” The team claps and starts chanting “Speech, speech, speech.” 

Ali looks over to Ash and shakes her head. Ash smiles and stands up. “Alright, well thank you everyone it’s an honor to be your captain… again. Umm let’s actually win this season” Ash says before sitting down. Earning a lot of laughs for the team. The meeting ends and all of the players start to head home. Just as Ali gets to her car Ash shows up behind her. 

“So I was thinking, you are still comfortable rooming with me right?” Ash asks making sure Ali is comfortable with it. 

“Yes, don’t be silly.” Ali says, opening her car door.

“Okay good, see you tomorrow morning” Ash says retreating to their car. 

“Don’t be late, the plane waits for no one” Ali says knowing the keeper has missed a few flights before. 

“Hahaha I won't be late” Ash says 

***The next morning* **

Ali arrives at the training facility early and heads over to get on to bus to the airport. Only a handful of players are there. _ Typical _ . Ali thinks knowing many of the players are not morning people. Ali looks down at her watch. _ You got 5 min Ash. _ Alex Morgan is the next to arrive and sits in front Ali knowing Ash and Ali always sit next to each other. 

“Where is your bus buddy?” Alex asks 

“Oh I’m sure we will see the last minute arrival.” Ali says jokingly. 

Ali looks down at her watch and sees that it is 6:59. Only 2 players are missing from the bus. Toni Pressley, who is also notorious for being late and Ash. Ali looks out the window to see if any cars are heading into the parking lot. She spots one starting to come into the parking lot. Ali crosses her fingers hoping it is Ash’s. But instead it is Toni’s car. All the players watch as she quickly runs out and joins them on the bus. 

Ali looks at her watch and sees it is exactly 7 right when they are supposed to head to the airport and there is still no sign of Ash. 

“Can someone call Ashlyn Harris please” the trainer asks. 

“Yeah I’m on it.” Alex says, taking out her phone. 

Ali tries to listen in to see if she can hear any of the call. The first phone call goes and no answer, Alex quickly calls again. Ali is starting to get nervous. Out of the corner of her eye she catches a car pulling up, but it isn’t Ash’s. Ali notices the Uber logo sticker on the car, it pulls up right in front of the bus. _ Thank god _. Ali thinks until she sees Ash stumble out of the car. 

“Looks like someone had a bad night” Ali whispers to Alex. 

“Or a bad morning” Alex whispers back. 

Ash quickly runs onto the bus all of the players clap when Ash gets on board. “Ah yes, thank you” Ash says and quickly sits down next to Ali. 

“You’re late.” Ali says 

“Yeah sorry about that, lost track of time.” Ash responded smiling leaning back in the seat. 

Ali looks out the window, she can smell the alcohol on Ash’s breath. _ Back to square one. _ Ali thinks as the bus pulls away heading for the airport. 

  
  



	22. A lot on my mind

The bus arrives at the airport and the team quickly heads through security to their gate. Since it is so early in the morning the airport is fairly empty. Most of the players are sleeping at the gate before the flight but Ali notices that Ash is wide awake and seems to be nervous about something. Ali goes and sits next to them. 

“You okay?” Ali asks. 

“Yeah i’m fine” Ash says under their breath. 

“Don’t lie to me,” Ali says, giving Ash a knowing look. 

“Well yesterday I called and told Chris, my brother, that we were dating. Sorry if you didn’t want people to know but he wont tell anyone I promise..” Ali nods letting Ash know it is okay before continuing. “And he was excited about it, but at the end he said that he didn’t know you were a lesbian and that’s just been on my mind ever since.” Ash says looking at Ali. 

“Ash..” Ali starts before getting interrupted. 

“And like everyone will think we are lesbians and refer to us as that and like that isn’t true. Plus like you like me now but what about once I transition or in 5 years. How can you even know you’ll still like me. You can’t.” Ash barely whispers out. 

“Hey Ash, take a deep breath for me please. I will always love you, no matter what you look like or how you change. I know you for who you are and no matter that is what I love about you. I will always find you hot and attractive. Ash hell you could be blue and I wouldn’t care. Plus we don’t have to tell anyone we are dating till after you start transitioning or open up about that so you don’t feel that external pressure.” Ali looks at Ash who is just staring at Ali. Ali cannot tell if she said something wrong as Ash still is just looking at her. 

“What’d I say?” Ali asks, worried she had crossed a line.

“I love you too” Ash says leaning in to kiss Ali on the check and hugging her tight. Not wanting to give too much PDA in front of the team.

Ali thinks back to what she said not even realizing she had said those words to the keeper. Ali pulls back and looks at Ash. “I mean it, I love you” Ali says. 

“I do too,” Ash says smiling leaning in to kiss Ali again. But before they can they are interrupted by the loudspeaker that the flight is boarding. Alex comes over to stand by them as they are all seated together on the flight. 

“How are you feeling Ash? You looked a little rough this morning” Alex asks 

“A lot better now” Ash says as they stand up and grab their bags.

The flight goes smoothly with both Ash and Alex fast asleep on both sides of Ali. But for some reason Ali cannot sleep, her mind keeps moving. _I love Ash, I’ve never said that to anyone before and I said it without really realizing it. You think it would be hard._ _How will I get Ash to help the drinking issue. _Ali spends the whole almost 3 hour flight switching between the two in her mind. Alex wakes up when the pilot announces they are clear for landing. She can see the distress on Ali’s face. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Alex asks, still groggy from sleep. 

“Just a lot on my mind” Ali replies, not wanting to talk about the person who is asleep on the other side of her. 

Alex looks at her and motions towards Ash. Trying to ask if Ali is thinking about them. Ali catches on and nods to Alex. 

“Ahh, we can talk about that later.” Alex says. 

Finally as the plane lands Ash is jolted awake. They immediately smile and jokes “Well that was a quick flight.” 

“I’d have to agree with you, but I think Ali stayed awake the whole time” Alex says. Ash looks over to Ali a bit confused normally Ali is the first to fall asleep on any plane or long bus ride even. 

“Yeah I just wasn’t tired.” Ali says hoping Ash won’t ask more questions. 

“Well I guess we know who will fall asleep first tonight” Ash jokes. 

The team gets off the plane and heads to the bus where they are quickly brought to the training facility. Everyone heads into the locker room to get changed for a quick training session. Ali and Ash are heading in until Ash pulls Ali aside. Ali can see how uncomfortable Ash looks on her face. 

“Could you go and grab my stuff for me and bring it to the bathroom so I can change in there?” Ash asks, kinda embarrassed about having to ask such a thing. 

“Yeah no problem” Ali says smiling at Ash. She quickly looks to make sure the coast is clear and kisses Ash quick as the pair heads into the locker room. Ash then heads to the bathroom as Ali grabs their stuff and heads over as well.

“See that was easy.” Ali says, handing Ash’s stuff over. 

“Thank you.” Ash says. 

Ali pauses for a moment debating if she should change there as well but decides it is better to give Ash as much privacy as they need. Ali quickly changes and heads out to the field to start stretching. Ash is already on the field talking to some trainers by the time the rest of the team comes out. Practice is short and easy, mainly just trying to get everyone's bodies warmed up and moving again after the flight. 

After the practice the team heads into meetings. Talking about strategy, what the coaches want to see the players do during the game and such. Finally the players get lunch catered in and everyone grabs their seats. Once they are done eating the coach stands up again to talk to the team about the starting lineup for tomorrow. 

“So I know everyone is eager to play tomorrow. However, I can only pick so many of you to play. I decided we are going to do a healthy mix of new and vetrean players.” Both Ali and Ash give each other a look. Knowing both of them are going to be on the screen. “So this is the line up.” The coach switches the screen to show the starting 11 for tomorrow's game. The room goes silent as everyone looks to see if their name is on the board. 

Ali looks and sees her name on the board in her normal position of right back. She looks at the rest of the board and sees that Ash is in goalie, no surprise there. But she is surprised when she sees that it is all new defenders with her.  _ Well this is going to be rough.  _ The coach dismisses the team to head back to the hotel and recover for their game tomorrow. 

The bus arrives at the hotel and all of the players get their room key. Both Ali and Ash head to the room to set down their things. Once inside Ash pulls Ali into their arms and kisses her deeply. 

“Sorry, i’ve wanted to do that since this morning.” Ash admits. 

“Me too” Ali smiles. 

“So, I was going to go get coffee and talk to Alex.” Ash says pausing as they set down their stuff. 

“And I think I’m going to tell her about.. like, what's going on with me” Ash says awkwardly at the end. 

“Hey that is awesome, do you need anything from me?” Ali asks, wanting Ash to know she will support them however she can. 

“No, I'm good. Thanks for offering though.” Ash says leaning in to kiss Ali before heading out the door. Ali lays down in the bed and tries to get some sleep before the team dinner. She lifts off to sleep thinking of Ash. 

  
  



	23. Took you long enough

Ash makes their way down to Alex’s room to meet her. As soon as Ash gets to the door they pause for a moment to try and ease their nerves before knocking. A minute later Alex comes and answers the door. 

“Sorry, I had to find my wallet. Ready to go?” Alex asks. 

“Yeah” Ash says weakly.

Alex and Ash walk over to the closest coffee shop. The pair head in, order their coffees and go to sit down at a table. As soon as they sit down Ash starts fiddling with their hands nervous for the conversation that is about to happen.

“Are you ready for this game tomorrow” Alex asks, sensing the keeper's nerves. 

“Yes I am, glad to be playing some games not just practices” Ash says. 

“Me too, so what’s up with you?” Alex asks.

“What?” Ash quickly responds, nervous that Alex can sense something is wrong. 

“What’s new with you?” Alex asks not wanting to freak Ash out more. 

“Umm, well Ali and I are officially dating” Ash admits smiling. 

“Took you long enough!” Alex says. “How is that going?”

“Really well actually. Honestly, I hope I don’t fuck it up. It is just something I have been wanting for so long. I want it to be perfect.” Ash admits. 

“It will be, don’t put too much pressure on yourself.” Alex says, knowing Ash tends to put a lot of pressure on themselves. 

“I won't,” Ash says pausing a moment before continuing. “Also I wanted to talk to you about something else.” Ash says looking down at their feet. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Alex asks concerned. 

“Well, I wanted to start with telling you that you are one of the few people I have told this too and I want to keep it that way.” Ash looks at Alex making sure she understands.

“Yes, no problem.” Alex says. 

“Umm, so I..” Ash pauses not being able to get the words out. “Fuck, sorry this sucks.” Ash says taking a deep breath. 

“No problem, take your time.” Alex says. 

“No I got it.” Ash says taking a deep breath. “I am trans” Ash blurts out before they have time to change their mind. 

Ash waits to hear a response but instead is met with silence. Ash is too scared to lift their head and see what Alex is thinking. Another minute passes, and still nothing. Ash debates what to do, right as they are about to leave Alex finally says something. 

“Look at me.” Alex says softly. 

Ash slowly raises their head and looks at Alex. Instead of being met with confusion or anger Ash sees Alex only has comfort and tears in her eyes. 

“Alex I..” Ash starts but is stopped by Alex before they can finish. 

“First, thank you for telling me and trusting me with this. That means a lot to me that you are comfortable being your true self around me. Second, I am sorry for all of the fear and anxiety you are living with right now. I am not going to lie. I have been able to tell that something has been off for a while and I was worried but knew you had to come to me. Lastly, what makes you the most comfortable. I have noticed Ali calling you Ash so I started doing that but what about pronouns?” Alex finishes wiping her eyes. 

“Alex of course I would tell you, you are one of my best friends. I just wish I could have told you sooner. And if you just call me Ash that works and as for pronouns right now I prefer they/them until I start transitioning.” Ash says. 

“I will try the best to use them, I am sorry if I mess them up.” Alex says honestly. 

“I know, don’t worry too much about it.” Ash says not wanting Alex to worry too much about it. 

“No, don't say that. You should be referred to how you want, and if I mess that up it is on me. You have the right to be comfortable.” Alex says. 

“Thanks Alex,” Ash says. 

The two continue to talk and catch up until they realize they have to get back to the hotel for the team dinner. They show up just in time to get dinner before heading up to their rooms for the night. Ash heads into the room and sees Ali laying in bed watching a movie. As soon as Ali sees Ash she lights up. 

“How did it go?” Ali asks. 

Instead of saying anything Ash just comes to join Ali in the bed and hugs her close. “It was good,” Ash says, kissing Ali. 

“Good, I was worried.” Ali admits cuddling into Ash. 

“Ready for sleep?” Ash asks Ali. Instead of an answer Ash is met with Ali snoring. Ash smiles and turns off the lights before climbing in bed and cuddling Ali. 

Ali is awoken by the hotel phone ringing. Ali answers the phone knowing it is just the wake up call for the team. Ali hangs up and turns over to cuddle into Ash. 

“Hi babe” Ali whispers. 

“Good morning my love” Ash smiles, kissing Ali on the forehead. 

“We have to get up.” Ali says, pulling away from Ash to get ready. 

“One minute more.” Ash says not letting go of Ali just yet. 

“Okay,” Ali says, not fighting it as she closes her eyes and cuddles back into the keepers arms. 

Before long Ali and Ash fall back asleep. Ali is awoken by a loud knocking at the door. _ Shit _. Ali looks down at her watch and sees that they are supposed to be on the bus heading to the field in 5 minutes. Ali doesn’t waste time quickly waking up Ash who quickly gets up realizing how late they are. They both quickly get dressed and run out the door to find Alex outside waiting for them. 

“I thought I was going to have to break down the door.” Alex jokes. 

“Sorry we fell back asleep” Ali says. 

“Sure.” Alex says, giving the duo a knowing look. 

They run down to the bus and quickly get into their seats. The bus makes it to the stadium and the team switches into training gear to warm up before the match. After warm ups the team files into the locker room to get dressed for the game. As they head in, Ash asks Ali if she will grab their gear and drop it off in the bathroom. 

“No problem.” Ali says heading over to grab the gear bringing over to Ash. 

Onced changed the team sits at their lockers and waits for the coach to come in to talk about the game. As it is a preseason game the coach doesn’t say much before having the team head onto the field. The game starts off well with the pride scoring in the first 5 minutes of the game. However, the excitement quickly dies down as only minutes after one of the Houston Dash forwards has a break away and is running full speed at Ash with no defenders between them. Ash tries to decide whether or not to stay in the goal or go out to try and stop the approaching forward. Ash decides to get out of the goal trying to intimate the young forward. It works and the forward quickly takes a shot and ends up hitting the goal post. The ball bounces back into the box. Ash quickly dives for the ball right as the forward tries to take a shot. Then everything goes black.

  
  



	24. It's not my place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning* -Mention of self-harm

Ali quickly runs to a motionless Ash. Ash is face down on the field and has yet to move. Before Ali can get there another defender and forward run over to see if Ash is okay, though the crowd Ali can’t see what is going on. The players step aside to let Ali through, still nothing from Ash. Ali kneels down and lightly taps them. Still nothing. The ref calls to have medical rushed onto the field to help. The trainers arrive and ask the players for space but let Ali stay close by. Ali watches as they flip the goalie onto their back and immediately has to look away. Ash’s forehead is covered with blood from a deep cut close to their hairline. Medical immediately calls an ambulance onto the field once they see the sight. A trainer applies pressure onto the cut to try to get it to stop bleeding. Finally Ash’s eyes open and are darting around. The trainers try to hold them down but Ash is starting to panic. Ali hears the panic coming from Ash and tries to go help. Ali kneels down by Ash’s head and puts her hands on each side of their face to support it for the training staff. 

“Hey, hey Ash look at me.” Ali says trying to get the keeper's attention. 

Ash’s eyes finally settle on Ali. Ali can see the look of fear in the keepers eyes. “Hey you are okay” Ali says trying to calm the keeper as much as she can. 

“What happened?” Ash asks.

“Well the forward kicked your head and her cleat gave you a gash in your head,” Ali says not wanting to sugar coat it. 

“That explains why my head hurts.” Ash chuckles. 

Finally the ambulance arrives and brings out a stretcher for Ash. Ali stays with Ash as they load them on. Trying to comfort them as much as she can. As they load Ash onto the ambulance with a training staff Ash stops them. 

“Wait, Ali” Ash screams out. 

Ali runs over to see Ash. “Yeah I’m right here.” Ali says, looking over to see Ash’s face. 

“Can you come after the game if I’m still at the hospital.” Ash asks not wanting to be alone. 

“Yes right after, I promise.” Ali says squeezing Ash’s hand. 

“I love you.” Ash says with a single tear running down their cheek. 

“I love you too.” Ali says. Then turns her attention to the trainer. “If anything out of the ordinary happens call the coach and pull me from the game. I need to be there. Understood?” Ali says sternly making sure they know she is serious. 

“We will. But don’t worry we’ve got her.” They say back to Ali. Ali pauses, hoping Ash didn’t hear the pronoun. The paramedics close the ambulance doors and drive off. For the first time in minutes Ali takes in a deep breath as Alex comes to check on her. 

“It’s okay the trainers got Ash, they will be fine.” Alex says hugging Ali. 

“I hope you are right.” Ali responses. 

The game continues, Ali tries to put her worries about the keeper aside but she can’t help but worry about them. Finally the halftime whistle blows and Ali runs into the locker room asking the coach and trainers if they have any news about Ash yet. 

“No, but no news is probably good news.” The trainer responses. Ali nods and goes into the team meeting. The meeting goes quick and they head back onto the field. 

The second half goes by quickly with Alex Morgan scoring around the 65th minute. Around that time Ali notices the head coach taking a phone call. Ali’s heart drops scared of what might be to come. The coach doesn’t sub Ali out so Ali pushes it aside assuming it is not about Ash. The game finishes 2-0 Orlando pride. Many of the girls stay on the field celebrating but Ali and Alex quickly run into the locker room and change. 

“You don’t have to come.” Ali says to Alex, not wanting to ruin her night. 

“Yes I do.” Alex says knowing both Ali and Ash need her there.

A trainer meets the pair at the car and drives them to the hospital Ash is at. “Still nothing?” Ali asks the trainer. Wanting any updates they have on Ash. “No, but that is a good sign.” Insistes the trainer. Ali and Alex nod hoping they are right. The car arrives at the hospital and they head inside. Ali quickly asks a nurse for where Ash is and she tells them to head up to room 407. “Perfect. Thank you.” Ali says heading quickly to the elevator. 

“I’ll wait outside for you.” Alex says as they make their way to Ash’s room. 

“You don’t have to.” Ali says. 

“I want to.” Alex says wanting to give Ali and Ash a moment alone. 

They head down the floor to the room and see the trainer that came here with Ash standing outside talking to a doctor. Ali ignores them and starts to head right into the room. Before she gets in the trainer stops Ali. 

“Hey Ali, don’t go in there yet. They still have to run a couple tests.” The trainer says. 

“That’s fine I won’t get in their way.” Ali responses trying to push past them. 

“No. You can’t go in yet.” The trainer insistes. 

“What is wrong?” Alex jumps in and asks. 

“She is just very irritable” The trainer lies. 

“Okay well Ash will be glad to see us.” Alex says opening the door to let her and Ali in. 

When they open the door they see Ash talking to a doctor. Ali can tell Ash has been crying but doesn’t know what is wrong. As the trainer steps in and has them leave the room and closes the door. 

“I need to be in there” Ali insists.

“Ali I can't let you,” The trainer says back. 

“Well then tell me what is going on.” Ali demands, starting to get worried. 

“I can’t. It is not my place.” The trainer responses. 

Ali and Alex go and wait in the waiting room with the trainers. Finally a doctor comes in, Ali recognizes her as the one who was talking to Ash, “Umm family and friends of Ash Harris.” The doctor annonces. The training staff and Ali and Alex stand up. The doctor looks down at the notes. “Can Ali Krieger and Alex Morgan come with me please? The rest can stay here.” She says escorting them out of the room. 

“What is wrong with Ash?” Ali immediately asks, preparing for the worst. 

“Well Ash just got some stitches and will be fine, no concussion.” The doctor exclaims. Both Ali and Alex can sense there is more. “However, when they came in we noticed something. We have evaluated them and will release them tonight. However, I asked if they would tell someone and they gave me permission to tell both of you.” The doctor pauses. 

Both Ali and Alex look at each other confused for what the doctor is about to say. 

“When examining Ash we noticed Ash had self-harm on their body.” The doctor states with little emotion. 

Ali takes a quick breath in and grabs Alex's hand as tears fill up her eyes. 

  
  



	25. Be patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning**-mention of self-harm

“No that can’t be true,” Ali says shaking her head. “I’ve seen them in the locker room and like we would have noticed.”

“I am sorry, the injuries are all in areas that would remain covered in those situations, I suggest taking a minute to process before heading in to see them. A nurse will be by soon to discharge them.” The doctor says before walking away. Ali and Alex stand in silent for a minute before Alex breaks the silence. 

“Did you know they were self-harming again?” Alex asks. Both girls knew that Ash had been struggling with self-harm years ago but had thought Ash stopped. 

“No, do we say something to Ash or just leave it.” Ali says unsure of what to do. 

“When we go in there Ash will know the doctor told us. I say we say something and see how they respond.” Alex says. 

“Okay, I need a minute before going in.” Ali admits. 

“No problem, I’ll wait with you.”

Ali leans against the wall whipping her eyes. _ How did I miss this. _ Ali stands up. “Okay, ready to go in?” 

Alex nods, Ali walks over and opens the door. 

Inside they find Ash laying on the bed with a bandage over their forehead. As soon as Ash sees Ali they smile. Ali walks over and kisses Ash, “Hi baby” Ali whispers. 

“Hi,” Ash says groogly. 

Ali looks at Alex hoping she will know what to say. Alex nods and comes to sit on the end of Ash’s bed. 

“Hey Ash, the doctor told us they found some scars on you. Are you okay?” Alex asks. 

“Oh yeah, it was just a bad night..” Ash says looking out the window. Both girls know they are lying though. 

“Ash why didn’t you tell us?” Ali asks. 

“I just didn’t want you to think less of me.” Ash admits. 

“We would never. We just want to make sure you are safe and healthy.” Alex assures them. 

“I am.” 

“Well clearly you aren’t, they were evaluating you to see if you needed psych watch.” Alex says, pushing some tough love. 

“I am trying to get better. I really am” Ash pleads. 

“Let us help you.” Ali suggests. 

“Okay.” Ash says.

“You have to tell us when you are struggling then don’t just bottle it up and take it out on you. Talk to us.” Alex says knowing that helped last time. 

“Yes, I will.” Ash promise, wanting this conversation to be over. 

The nurse comes into the room to explain to Ash how to take care of the stitches and that we will need to get them removed in 10 days. She has Ash sign some paperwork before bringing the training staff in to explain Ash needs to have limited practices until the stitches are out. The trainers and Alex head out giving Ash space to change out of the hospital gown into normal close. Ali stays in the room turning back to face Ash. Ali walks over to Ash and starts to undo the hospital gown. Ash pulls away not wanting to scare Ali. 

“Ash I need to see, I’m sorry but I just need to.” Ali whispers. 

Ash looks up to Ali and just nods their head, understanding why Ali needs it. If they were in Ali’s shoes they would need to see it as well. Ash stands up and turns around so their back faces Ali and takes off the gown. 

“Are you sure?” Ash asks hoping Ali changes her mind. 

“Yes.” Ali says. Ali watches closely as Ash turns around. Ali looks down the keepers body and sees the reason she couldn’t see Ash’s scars. They were hidden under their sports bra and boxers. Ali steps closer and sees there are old and fresh scars alike all over Ash’s chest and thighs. Ash has been hiding it for a while. “Oh Ash.” Ali says putting her hands on their hips. 

“I know, it was just some bad nights.” Ash says.

“Baby this is more than some bad nights.” Ali says seeing the amount of scars. 

“Can we go back to the hotel?” Ash asks wanting to be done talking about this for now. 

“Yes, we can '' Ali says, handing Ash their clothes. 

Ash quickly gets dressed and follows Ali out the door. They head to the team vehicle waiting for them with Alex and the trainers inside. The drive back to the hotel is silent, Ash knows that everyone in this car knows they have been struggling. But no one is allowed or supposed to talk about it. Once they arrive at the hotel Alex joins Ali and Ash in their room. Ash heads into the shower and Ali and Alex talk while laying in bed. 

“What are we going to do?” Alex asks. 

“I don’t know. There are a lot of them. It’s not just one bad night.” Ali admits. 

“It never is.” Alex says. 

“I think we just let them know we are here and try and help in whatever way we can.” Ali says.

“Do what we did last time?” Alex asks. 

“Exactly” Ali responds.

“Hopefully it doesn’t get as bad as last time” Alex says thinking back to when they had to rush Ash into an Emergency room. 

“It won’t, I won’t let it.” Ali promises herself. 

“I won’t either. You aren’t in this alone, I will help however I can.” Alex says. 

They hear the shower stop. Alex stands up and heads back to her room. “If you need anything please text me.” Alex says before closing the door behind her. Ali lays back into the bed letting out a deep breath. _ Please let Ash be okay. _Is all Ali can think and prays to no one in particular. 

Ash finally comes out of the bathroom and joins Ali in bed. 

“How is your head?” Ali asks as Ash cuddles close. 

“Hurts a bit. The stitches make it feel tight.” Ash says. 

“Yeah, I bet. You really scared me today. I’m glad you are okay.” Ali says kissing Ash's head. 

“I feel safe when you are around.” Ash admits closing their eyes and quickly falling asleep.

“I will always be around” Ali says before quickly falling asleep as well. 

The next morning Ali wakes up to Ash lightly kissing their neck. Ali smiles “oh good morning.” Ash looks up at Ali smirking “Good morning baby, sorry did I wake you?” 

“Yes but that’s okay” Ali says laying her head back down sighing into Ash’s kisses. 

Ash starts to slowly move down Ali’s body stopping to pay more attention to Ali’s nipples before slowly lowering more until they are right above Ali’s hips. Ali buckles her hips forward trying to get Ash to speed up the process. Ash can tell what Ali wants but instead pins her hips down against the bed. 

“You have to be patient.” Ash says seductively to Ali. 

Ash starts to lower her head bringing their tongue to meet Ali’s clit. Just as Ash starts to draw circles around Ali’s clit there is a knock on the door. Ali gives Ash a death glare. 

“Don’t stop now.” Ali says sternly. 

Ash smiles and ignores the knocking and continues to tease Ali. Ali starts to moan knowing she is close to the edge, she buckles her hips again. Ash decides to tease Ali more by bringing their fingers up to Ali’s entrance and dipping them inside. Ali bites her lip not to scream out in pleasure. Just as she is about to cum Ali hears a door unlock. She ignores it assuming it is a neighboring room. Ali starts to cum moaning out in pleasure. She opens her eyes and sees Alex Morgan standing in the doorway of the room staring back at her. 

“I’ll wait outside,” Alex announces before running out of the room. 

Ash pulls away and starts to laugh. Ali pulls the covers over her head mortified of what just happened. 

“Come on it wasn’t that bad” Ash says trying to lower the covers. 

“I don’t think I can ever look at Alex again.” Ali says, still embarrassed. 

“Hey at least it was her, it could have been worse.” Ash says trying to make Ali feel better. “I’m going to go get the door.” Ash says sitting up and putting on a shirt and shorts and heads to the door. 

“Hey” Ash says, opening the door, seeing Alex and all of the team outside their door. 

“Hey Ash, we _ all _ just wanted to come check on you after the injury yesterday.” Alex says, smirking. 

“Oh thanks guys, yeah I am fine just some stitches I’ll be back in no time.” Ash says. 

“Are you sure you are okay? We heard some sounds coming from your room. Thought you were in pain.” Toni asks. 

“Oh yeah I am fine just a headache is all.” Ash lies. 

A second later Ali comes out of the room to tell Alex she can check up on Ash another time. Ali starts talking as she opens the door not realizing everyone is there. 

“Alex next time don’t come in mid or..” Ali stops herself in her tracks seeing everyone looking back at her. “Oh hi everyone.” Ali says quickly. Hoping no one heard her. 

“Al, everyone came to make sure I was okay.” Ash says, giving her a look. 

“Oh that’s nice.” Ali says smiling. 

“Ready for breakfast?” Marta asks. 

“Oh I think Ash already ate.” Alex smirks. 

Ali glares at Alex while Ash just smiles. “No, I'm starving, let's go eat.” Ash says following the team down for breakfast. 

  
  



	26. Surprise

The team finishes their breakfast and heads to the buses to catch a flight home. Once on the plane Ash falls asleep immediately. Ali and Alex move seats to talk a little more privately about the keeper. 

“So what do we do?” Alex asks, hoping Ali has a plan figured out. 

“Well I thought we would see how this week goes. see if Ash reaches out to us for help or if they just revert back to their old ways. Then we take it from there.” Ali says, confident Ash will ask for help. “Knowing Ash they will probably come to you more than me when they are struggling because they don’t want to be too much and we just started dating. But I would appreciate it if you kept me in the loop.” Ali adds. 

“I will, so how bad were they?” Alex asks. 

“Not as bad as before. So that’s a good sign.” Ali adds, standing up to head back to the seats. 

Once back Ali cuddles into Ash’s side and closes her eyes trying to fall asleep. The pair are awoken by the plane landing. Ali jumps startled for a moment before Ash takes her hand. “It’s just a rough landing we are fine.” Ash says. 

“Thanks just took me by surprise” Ali says, grabbing her phone to tell Kyle she had landed.

Once the plane is at the gate the team grabs their bags and heads down to the bus. Once seated Ash looks over to Ali. “So I was thinking you could come over today and we could do some recovery in the pool.” Ash says raising their eyebrows to insinuate something more sexual. 

Ali tries not to blush and breaks eye contact with the keeper, knowing if she doesn’t she will lean in and kiss Ash, Ali instead whispers under her breath “yeah I think that’d be good I’m a bit sore.” 

Ash breaks out into a wide smile and leans back onto the chair looking out of the bus window.  _ Hopefully this is a fast bus.  _

The bus makes it to the training facility and Ali and Ash quickly rush off and drop their stuff off by their lockers before heading to the parking lot. “I don’t have my car here, mind if I catch a ride?” Ash asks, already knowing the answer. 

“Get in goofball. I was thinking first stop at my place so I can grab a few things then head to yours.” Ali states as she puts the car in reverse. 

“Sounds good, I just want to get you alone.” Ash says leaning over to bite Ali’s earlobe. Which earns a groan from Ali. Ash leans back into the seat and puts their hand on Ali’s thigh inching higher and higher. The pair make it to Ali’s apartment in record time. They get out of the car. “This is nice, I don’t think I’ve seen your apartment before.” Ashlyn says looking around the outside of it. However, they are interrupted by Ali grabbing Ash’s hand and dragging them up the stairs behind them. “Whoa slow down Al” Ash says trying not to trip. 

“Oh no, not after all the teasing you have been doing.” Ali says, quickening the pace. They arrive at the door and Ali pushes Ash up against it kissing their neck as she unlocks the door. The second it opens Ali push’s Ash inside and the pair tumble to the floor Ali is on top of Ash kissing Ash deeply. The pair get lost in the kiss for a second before they hear someone clearing their throat. Ali looks up to see her parents and Kyle sitting in her apartment. Everyone stares at each other in silence for a minute unsure of what to do. 

“Hey Ali, we came to surprise you.” Ali’s mom Deb says breaking the silence. 

Ali awkwardly climbs off Ash and stands up lending a hand to help Ash up as well. Her cheeks are beat red embarrassed by what just happened. 

“That’s so nice, thanks you guys.” Ali says trying to be cheerful. Her eyes land on Kyle and Ali glares at him. Kyle puts both hands up in defeat while trying not to laugh. Ali looks over the Ash who is looking down at their feet and pulls them toward them. “This is Ash,  _ they  _ play on the Orlando pride and national team with me.” Ali says, putting emphasis on they hoping her parents catch on. Of course Ali's parents have seen Ash around for years; they have played for many clubs and teams together but never formally met. 

“Nice to officially meet you,” Deb says, sticking her hand out. Ash sticks out their hand and nods “you too.” 

Ali looks over at Ash, smiles and decides to give them an out if they want it. “Ash was just about to head home. To get some rest.” Ali lies. 

“Oh nonsense, why don’t you come to lunch with us Ash.” Deb says. 

“I don’t want to intrude.” Ash says unsure of how it would go. 

“I insist.” Ali’s dad Ken says. It is hard to read into what he is feeling but he adds a smile at the end. 

“Okay let’s go.” Kyle says walking in between his parents to put one arm on Ali and Ash. 

“Way to warn us Kyle.” Ali says sternly. 

“Well I didn’t expect you guys to break down the door and jump on top of each other.” Kyle says back. 

The ride to the restaurant was pretty quiet, just some small talk about how the weather has been in Virginia. Ali knew of the conversation that was to come, and she was already dreading it. Once they arrive they get seated. The Krieger siblings sit on each side of Ash. Which Ash is thankful for but that means that both of Ali’s parents are looking right at them. The waiter comes by and gives everyone water and menus. Ash takes a sip of water trying to calm their nerves. “So how long have you guys been doing that.” Ken finally says. Ash starts to choke on the water and starts coughing. Ali looks over and rubs their back. Ash nods giving a thumbs up letting Ali know they are okay.

“Ken” Deb says, shocked. 

“What, I am just asking.” Ken asks. 

“Well we just started dating earlier this week.” Ali says. 

“Oh that is wonderful.” Deb says smiling. 

“Yes, took you guys a while.” Kyle says joking 

The rest of lunch goes well with everyone learning more about Ash and discussing soccer. Once they are heading home Ali can tell Ash’s head is starting to bother them. “I am going to head to Ash’s house and drop them off before heading to the apartment.” Ali announces to the rest of the car as she is driving. Once they arrive Ash hops out of the car, “It was nice to meet you, Al I’ll see you tomorrow at practice.” Ash says before walking to the door. Ali pauses a minute before hoping out of the car and running to meet Ash up the sidewalk and give them a quick but passionate kiss. “I love you, I will call you tonight.” Ali says before pulling back. “I love you too, now go spend time with your family.” Ash says smiling. Ali hops back into the car and puts the car in reverse. 

“Seems like you really like Ash,” Deb says. 

“Yeah I love Ash.” Ali says without thinking. 

“YOU WHAT?!?” Kyle screams from the back seat. 

  
  



End file.
